Resetting Our Lives
by tsurara619
Summary: Untimely deaths and mourning spirits. A second chance was deemed appropriate. Now in a new world and in younger bodies, how will they adjust? How will they change things with their presence in this new world? Not a Sokkla fic.
1. Prologue

**Resetting Our Lives**

 **Summary:** Untimely deaths and mourning spirits. A second chance was deemed appropriate. Now in a new world and in younger bodies, how will they adjust? How will they change things with their presence in this new world? Not a Sokkla fic.

 **A/N:** I warn readers for OOCness.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own avatar: the last airbender or naruto.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Namikaze Minato had suffered a great loss recently. His student, Uchiha Obito died. Moments ago, his other student Nohara Rin followed him to the afterlife. Now, he attempts to console his last student who was forced to the cruel fate of unintentionally killing his last teammate.

Kakashi was broken. In fact, he was beyond consolable. Minato eyed the brutally killed corpses around them that he could only guess as victims to Kakashi's rage. It seemed that the silver haired boy had no memory of killing them. The last thing he saw was Rin with his Chidori piercing through her chest. His sensei theorized that he must have gone on a killing spree when he blacked out. It didn't bode well for his mental state.

They headed back home. It was still a dangerous way back but Kakashi would no longer be able to fight in the war. Not at this moment. Thankfully, with the Kiri-nins dead and their plan ruined, the rest were moving to a retreat.

On the way, the two found themselves as witnesses of an odd event. They were alert the moment they saw a wisp of fire suddenly appear floating in front of them. It was a cool white wisp that took the blurry and unstable form of a young woman with glowing white hair and breathtaking beauty. She gestured for them to follow her before turning back into a wisp. From the first one, more wisps appeared and trailed to a certain direction like a path light. Though unsure, the two shinobi followed. Minato was sure it wasn't a genjutsu and Kakashi confirmed it himself with his sharingan. While caution was an important shinobi doctrine, they had a feeling that this...spirit needed to be followed. They were led to a frightening sight.

There was a battle at the entrance of a small cave but well concealed cave. The Kiri-nins fighting were downright murderous and angry. The surprising part was that their opponents were two children not even past the toddler stage.

The children wore bloodstained rags and a few bits of odd armor. The slightly older boy fought in an unknown sword style with a small black blade and an oddly shaped blue club. The younger girl was proficiently fighting in an exotic taijutsu style while employing fire techniques. Her flames were an unusual cold blue.

They killed one shinobi after the other. They were both having obvious difficulties as they were both covered in blood and severely injured. Their eyes showed that they would fight to the death. It was unsettling.

They both appeared to be around the ages of three to five. That was the most disturbing part.

The boy was pinned to the ground by two Kiri-nins, likely chuunin-level from Minato's deduction, and the chain bound girl was about to be delivered the final blow. Minato quickly intervened and rescued the children. Kakashi killed the Kiri-nins but hesitated on the last one when he tried his Chidori. However, it was but for half a second and the blow struck true.

The little girl finished the job for him by attacking with lighting from a distance. To say that the pair of Konoha-nin were surprised would be an understatement. Fire Release _and_ Lighting Release? Just who were these kids?


	2. Chapter 1- A Childish Displacement

**Resetting Our Lives**

 **Summary:** Untimely deaths and mourning spirits. A second chance was deemed appropriate. Now in a new world and in younger bodies, how will they adjust? How will they change things with their presence in this new world?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own avatar: the last airbender or naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A Childish Displacement**

"SOKKA!"

The angered warrior could hear his friends' voices call out to him. He ignored them. His rage was fueling his actions and it demanded only one thing - Azula's head.

It was the solar eclipse. The princess had no fire bending but she was still a capable enough warrior. A part of her understood that Sokka was an excellent swordsman. He had almost killed her multiple times. If not for her rigorous instruction under her father, she would never have stood a chance against him.

Of course, she didn't admit that. She was princess Azula, daughter of the firelord. The cold and perfect soldier she had always wanted him to view her as. All as an attempt for his nonexistent affection. To _be_ perfect. To please.

She knew fear when the black sword of her opponent managed to stab her deeply in the gut. Of course, there was a bit of satisfaction to her part as she hit him with lightning at pointblank. Her bending had come back in time for her to save at least a bit of her dignity. Her father would not be pleased that she had been beaten by a mere peasant without at least killing him.

Of course, she realized that her opponent was no longer the useless waste of space she once thought he was. Her likely last battle with him taught her to fear his growing skill as a warrior. He would definitely become a troublesome enemy for her father later on. She held a bit of pride killing such a foe at least. It was a bonus that he was the Avatar's friend and the mastermind of the invasion.

Her maniacal laughter slowed to a stop. She could hear Sokka grunting for breath but still had enough will to set strings of profanities at her. She found a small bit of respect for him now that they were dying. Of course she'd never voice it out. Again, she was princess Azula.

In their last dying breath, a cold but also warm sensation filled them and surrounded them.

Aang and the others saw a bright light and rushed even more towards it. Toph had a bad feeling in her gut. She had felt the vibrations of their battle. She saw them taking each other down. She didn't want to believe this until her friends' confirm it with their eyes.

Sokka managed to utter one word before disappearing along with Azula in a bright and gentle light.

"Yue?"

The three arrived back to the cavern where they first encountered the princess. It was the site of the battle. All they found was empty space filled with the scent of ozone and blood. Yet, there was no sign of anyone there.

* * *

"Mm."

Azula opened her eyes to rock. It was actually a cave ceiling. She recognized it immediately due to the stalactites. Her brief observation of the protruding rocks told her that she was no longer in the royal underground caves.

Her body ached. Her stomach felt especially painful. She pondered for a while if she had finally been sent to the afterlife. She silently asked herself if this was the only punishment the spirits had to offer for her supposed evil nature. She understood that she was a sadistic evil prodigy and yet she still reveled in the fact. It was what her father wanted her to be. She had grown up under him solely. She never had a mother figure as her real one mostly attended to Zuko before her _disappearance._

"Took you long enough."

A tired voice, obviously from a child, invaded her ears. It was surprisingly articulate if her guess on this child's age was right. Yet, she had this strange sensation of dread in her upon hearing it. She felt like she knew this person.

She shifted her head to find, both to her horror and amusement, a shrunken version of Sokka who had a rather cute glare. His armor was shrunken along with him. So did his sword and helmet. He was in the body of a boy roughly two to three years of age. Despite that, he still held himself like the swordsman he is.

"That's interesting."

Azula paled at the sound of her own voice. It was much too high-pitched to be hers. It sounded like that of a child. A stronger feeling of dread washed over her. It became especially evident when she saw Sokka smirk at her mockingly.

"How..." The princess could not find the words to say. She had gotten up and saw her petite hands and miniaturized royal army garb.

"I don't know. One second we were dead and the next we're in some cave and turned into kids." Sokka shrugged and adjusted the winged rodent on his stick over the fire she just noticed.

"Kids? We _were_ kids! This? This is a _baby's_ body!" Azula, pride forgotten, expressed her dismay on the only other person experiencing it. She noticed in horror how Sokka seemed a bit bigger than her. He was likely a year or two ahead of her. That just proved to spite her further.

She found herself surprised that she actually managed to stand up with her new center of balance and small legs. Of course she dealt with a bit of difficulty but she wasn't going to let something like a weird de-aging keep her down.

"Yue has a horrible sense of humor." Sokka said with a hint of sadness. Azula looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The moon spirit." he elaborated.

"You, peasant, had an audience with the moon spirit?" Her voice was laced in disbelief and sarcasm. Of course she knew his history. The ember island players were planning on a play and ran most of their findings by the firelord. But it was still dubious.

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore _ex_ -princess." Sokka said mournfully rather than scathingly. Seeing Yue again, especially in the state he was in, reopened some emotional wounds. Azula noticed the serious tone and pained expression. She had no idea how his claim was possible but then again, common sense must not exist when friends with the Avatar. The de-aged girl sighed.

"I suppose I'm useless in this form. I can barely stand." she said but with a bit of reluctance. She knew she had to depend on the more viable victim of their _curse._ She didn't exactly know where to start.

"Actually, we can fight fine. At least, I seem to have no problem. My attacks are weaker but I can still kill pretty well." Sokka pointed his thumb to the fresh corpses of unknown people in assorted odd clothing that littered the cave.

"I was meaning to ask about that. I thought you were one of the _good guys_." Azula said in teasing but also accusing manner.

"They attacked. I defended myself. They wouldn't stop. I killed them." Sokka summarized.

"Is that all you can manage? You're even more retarded than I thought." Azula insulted.

"What do you want from me? A complete play by play of everything that happened since we got here? If you haven't noticed, I'm not one of your servants and I'm not exactly in the mood." Sokka said with a frown. Azula contemplated if it had become permanent after their change.

"I just wanted to have a better grasp of the situation." Azula smirked as the water tribe boy sent her a cold leer.

"Fine! If you really want to know, we've been brought to an alternate universe and turned into freak babies due to the spirits' mumbo jumbo. _Happy_?" he explained grumpily while he stared intently at the cooking bat.

There was a short moment of silence as Azula looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Wow. And I thought I was a good liar." she said after examining the boy herself. She was an excellent interrogator and she could easily tell when someone was lying or being plain cheeky.

"I'm not lying. Yue explained it herself. We have to live in this world where we know next to nothing. This place works differently from ours. I realized that when I fought those war freaks over there. They could use all sorts of elements - Not just one! - and use weapons with ease. I had a hard time with them. The only reason I won was because they kept underestimating me _and_ they were already injured to begin with. They called themselves shinobi but I have _no_ idea what that means."

Sokka stared holes into the bat he was cooking as he bitterly relayed information to Azula. No wonder why he was pissed. His ex-girlfriend brought them into this crazy world where anyone could be like the Avatar but still be twisted enough to try and attack _defenseless_ babies.

Azula knew that she needed to shut up. Sokka was radiating so much anger and malice she could feel it from where she was. Judging from the corpses' slit throats, she could tell that she wouldn't be able to fare much against his sword.

Bending or no - she was significantly weaker now - Sokka could probably match her easily. Their fight was still fresh in her mind. An angry Sokka was a big no no.

True, the facts were a bit hard to swallow but they _were_ the facts. There was nothing to change that. She was stuck in a new world, stripped of her title and glorious prowess, and stuck with a grumpy enemy reluctantly turned ally. Also, he was her only chance of survival. If this wasn't hell, she didn't know what was.

* * *

It had been an argument that got us both to come out. Logic persisted that if there were people out in the world, with tools and uniforms, that meant that there had to be actual civilizations existing in this world. The spirits that brought us here argued against this idea but we left anyways.

Rather than rot in a cave eating who knows what those rodents we fed on were called, it was better to push our luck and try to test our luck with the locals. We could each find appropriate homes that would take us in and we could go our separate ways from there. We'd never have to see each other again. It was too good to ignore the chance of having that.

But, seeing as I can't walk for too long without falling on my face every other few minutes, I had to depend on water boy to carry me around. He is the _worst_. He wouldn't even carry me properly, just prompting to drag me by the cuff of my shirt every time the exhaustion catches up to me. My clothes are all dirty and I end up sore whenever I awake after having fallen asleep.

Last time, he dragged me through an animal path and I had to wash out the... _droppings_ off my armor. It was difficult washing out that stain. I had to resist the urge of just burning my things in frustration. In the end, I had to wear the clothes we stripped off of his last kills. Admittedly, those people were armed to the teeth and had lots of supplies that kept us afloat for a couple of weeks. I just don't like the idea of wearing the clothes of corpses. Not that _he_ had any problems with that. Not only is he a peasant but he's also an uncouth barbarian. As expected.

It was difficult travelling as young as we apparently were. Fatigue came easily and I could barely practice my bending without getting short of breath. I could barely _stand_. Clearly, this body has a great deal of stamina lost from the de-aging and almost seems to be trapped in a perpetual state of lethargy. My limbs are soft and weak and none of my punches even serve to hurt the peasant. On the other hand, despite being just as handicapped, he's gotten around the downsides of being a baby and could utilize a seemingly endless pool of energy and endurance.

I'll admit that I have been completely, _thoroughly_ , humiliated by him with every single day coming past. My uselessness here is routinely rubbed in with everything. He doesn't even need to say it outright but I knew he thought it.

I'm a princess. I was never expected to learn how to cook, to hunt, to wash clothes, or any of that peasant work. I was taught how to bend, how to battle, how to maneuver armies and make proud men beg on their knees. _Nothing_ I am proficient in serves to be of any use in our attempts at surviving. Even fire, which I can easily provide, is something that he himself is capable of making simply with dry wood and dead plants. I was completely relegated to useless. To _deadweight_. And he makes sure to remind me of this every single time as I end up having to... _beg_...for food. For shelter. For transport. It's degrading. Worst of all, we still haven't gotten anywhere!

"How difficult is it to put up signposts to warn people about these things? We haven't found anything and it's been five days."

We've seen nothing but trees and trees and _trees_. The occasional predator spiced up our days a little bit but the exhaustion we suffer from always barely surviving them isn't worth it. It slows us down too much. We, or to be more precise, _Sokka_ already killed two unusual feline predators since we left that infernal cave. It seems his barbarian nature has its uses. He knows what to target for when fighting a wild beast. In fact, his latest kill had just been cleaned and prepared by him.

"Quit complaining. It's not like we could've gone far like this. We're probably not too far from where we came from." He told me in an annoyed tone.

His club crashed with the weak wood of a log and pieces of it broke off, small enough to be used for firewood. Despite his seemingly useless physique, he managed to defend us rather well and I can't complain about that without the threat of him leaving me defenseless hanging.

He did once, in fact. Just last night, he got fed up with me and left me on my own in these wilds. I thought I could handle myself but the cold and hunger weakened me more than I already was and the predators were lured in by my defenselessness. It had been...frightening.

I nearly died. If it wasn't for him coming back, I would've been eaten by our current to-be meal. At the very least, I can appreciate his ability to keep us both breathing...And saving my life.

"Is that how you found me so fast?" I asked hesitantly. The tension still hasn't left my body. I never thought that I could still feel so...fearful. I never feared anything in my life!

He didn't answer. It was a difficult topic to broach. But, I wasn't just going to let it fade to the background. He can obviously move around faster without me. He can provide for himself easily and find himself a safe haven. Yet, he bothered to come back.

"Why did you return if you clearly still can't stand me?"

What does he want? Is he only letting me live longer in this torture to spite me for his girlfriend? Is that it? Is he just keeping me around to have something to lash out on? Is that what I am now? A doll to take out his frustrations on?

"What kind of person do you think I am? There's no way I'd just up and leave a baby in the woods to die, even if it's you. You just tempt me too much." he grumbled.

In a way, I was disappointed in that answer. It was the answer of a sentimentalist. The answer of the weak. Pity is only a foolish venture. But, another part of me is glad. Had he not been such a weakling, I wouldn't still be alive. Strength doesn't matter if I'm dead. Forget that. I can't even boast power in such a pitiful form.

He managed to locate herbs for seasoning and for healing. I couldn't help even there seeing as I was still tired and injured from the attack. He dutifully ground greens into paste and applied them on my wounds as disinfectant. So, he was strong enough to survive even without bending and knew how to take care of himself in such wild conditions on top of that. It's envying.

I can't really say the same for myself. When he came back for me, I found myself bawling into his chest. When I regained my head, I was horrified of what had happened. I showed him that I was weak. _Weak_!

"I'm the princess of the fire nation and you're the son of the chief of the southern water tribe on top of being a close personal friend of the Avatar. We're born to be enemies. Of course you're tempted." I said bitterly.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt an odd sensation of disgust pooling in my gut. Not with him or myself. Just, how things happened. Had he been the son of a fire nation general or even a notable politician, things could've been different. Not that I think I can control him with fear as I did with my friends. He's too...resilient. He could never bow down to anyone. Not even me. Now that I think it, we probably still would've spited each other. But, we would've been on the same side.

Bonds seem so fragile in that light when everything is merely a product of circumstance.

"There's no fire nation or water tribe here. You can just put a sock in your royal ass and try to avoid driving me to murder." he threatened. His heated gaze spoke of such powerful hatred, I knew he might just do it.

"It's hard to believe you're a killer when you're spouting soft nonsense like pity." I told him.

"We're soldiers. We're expected to kill. But, that doesn't mean we have to stop being human too."

His words were full of disdain, towards me. Towards my nation. I can tell that he picked up the blade not out of duty but because he wanted something. He's too kind. To gentle. But, he has no remorse. He's invested in this war. He fights for honor for the lives of those lost. Just like all the other rabble. But, he takes it personally.

The southern water tribe was more or less wiped out when their water benders were taken from them. It was far from being the grand nation their sister tribe ballooned into. His sister was the only bender it had left to offer and she had been a novice for the longest time.

He lived in the byproduct of a war zone all his life. His father, the chief Hakoda, had been an active resistance to the fire nation, a regular thorn in our side. His lover, that Suki girl, was the leader of the Kiyoshi warriors who were also against us. He lived and breathed in the resistance effort and was part of it.

He took it _very_ personally.

So, why doesn't he just kill me after all?

* * *

The first humans we came upon in our travels were not as we hoped.

"Hey, look at this. It's a Konoha brat so far from home." said one of my captors. He oozed of great malice. The hate in his eyes were...extreme. Those were the eyes of a beast that cornered its prey.

"Is it just me or do those clothes look stolen to you?" asked another observant one. Hey eyed my borrowed apparel with great interest. For some reason, an ugly worn vest held merit.

"Who cares? She wreaks of blood. She must be one of those murder brats from before."

"You mean that Hatake kid or ANBU or the suicide bombers?"

"Damn it, Ishi! Why'd you have to remind me of that? Sick bastard."

There were eight of them and they don't seem too against the idea of gutting us alive. Sokka is no match for these _humans_. Assuming they really are such. It was so fast. Inhumanly fast. It was almost as if they teleported into the area, surrounding me instantly. I was caught unable to react even when I kept my caution in case something went wrong.

They wore somewhat uniform clothing. They each had their own way of personalizing their clothes. But, they all retained common styles like how they all seemed to prefer wearing red. They also wore matching brown vests, similarly styled open-toed shoes, and wore a carved plating somewhere on their person that must be denoting their allegiance.

These were soldiers.

"Ack! " One of them cried out as blood sprayed into the air. Sokka was back after all and he managed a sneak attack on these freaks while they were preoccupied with me.

"What the hell! It's another one!"

Sokka came at them with the methodical efficiency of a desperate survivor. There was no room for pity here. No room for mercy. There was only them and us. Clearly, we fight to save our own skin.

I took that as a sign and zapped my captor with lightning at pointblank. He was holding me by the arm, dangling me like some piece of meat, and it was not at all appreciated.

I instantly regretted using such high level techniques so early into this fight. I felt the fatigue hit me and I cursed my current form so. But, there was no room for rest. We must fight, escape, and _survive_. I took a deep breath and unleashed the fire upon them. I thought it would've been demoralizing. I thought it would've rattled them enough to break their formations. It wasn't. Not at all.

I used my breath and roared fire towards the enemy. I could only use my most basic forms and weakest flames. It annoyed me but I'll have to do.

"Earth Release: Mud Style Wall!"

An earth wall blocked my attack. I was about to go on the offensive, running up said wall to come at the enemy from above, when a torrent of wind blasted me back. Did he just _airbend_ me away?

It was hard to believe at first when Sokka claimed that the locals here were able to manipulate more than one element. But, seeing it personally like this makes it hard not to believe. Worse, they took us seriously now with our show of power. They were well-oiled machines that worked seamlessly together, easily utilizing their numbers against us to its fullest potential. They fought craftily and with great cunning. They had power and ferocity. They even had the elements on their side. Such excellent training.

"Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones!"

There was a rain of rocks coming at us. Experience fighting with earthbenders allowed me to fluidly navigate through the pelting attack without being harmed. I could feel my vitality dropping with every exertion but I let my adrenaline take over to numb the mind. I cannot grow tired and fall asleep here. I _will_ survive.

But then, the projectiles suddenly exploded. The paper bits mixed in among them glowed all of a sudden and I was caught in the blast radius.

"AH!" I cried out in pain. I've been burned before but this body was too weak and too easy to injure. It hurt so much, I couldn't move. I can't believe it. Those papers were _bombs?_ How did _that_ work?

"Azula!" Sokka tried to get to me, I could tell, but his lapse in concentration proved fatal.

"Electromagnetic Murder."

"GAHHH!" The familiar scent of burnt flesh and ozone assaulted me and I knew what happened. He was electrocuted.

"Damn it! It told you they were murder kids! I _told_ you!" hissed one of the soldiers. He sported injuries that had him bleeding rivers. He must've been one of Sokka's _victims_. I'm surprised he's still walking after having been stabbed from behind.

"Let's just kill them before they become trouble."

One of them grabbed Sokka from the neck from behind and lifted him off his feet one handed. I could tell that he was far from having recovered. He was just waving his sword in front of him trying fruitlessly to injure while seizing up every few seconds. The soldier was pulling out a strangely shaped knife...

No, this can't be happening. We can't die here. We can't! We can't have suffered and struggled for survival for nothing! I tried to move. I tried to bend. But, my limbs won't persist. There were shadows upon me and I knew they planned to do to me what they planned to do to Sokka. We were going to die.

Move. Come on, move! Do something! I'm supposed to be the crowned princess of the fire nation. I'm supposed to be the much feared general by my father's side as we finally burn Ba Sing Se to the ground. I cannot be defeated by some otherworlder freaks! We cannot lose here!

But, what can I do?

Suddenly, my mind blanked out and I found myself hallucinating. I was floating, as though flying, and watching down on two peasants talk before some shabby shack. No, wait. Those aren't peasants.

* * *

"Lightning is a pure form of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind." said Iroh.

The old man was recovering from Azula's attack the last time they encountered each other. Zuko was aware that he'd have to get stronger if he was planning on facing Azula again. While appearing to be a useless tea-loving buffoon at first, Iroh had not been a legendary general for nothing.

"I see. That's why we're drinking tea, to calm the mind." said Zuko.

"Oh yeah, good point!" said the old man. Then, he caught himself. "I mean, yes."

They headed out to start training. As Iroh demonstrated, he explained the philosophies behind the art of bending lightning.

"There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang. Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning."

Iroh stepped up, generated lightning, and shot it away from the two towards the sky. Zuko watched in awe.

"I'm ready to try it!"

Zuko attempted to generate lightning multiple times only to have them exploding in his face. He was unable to master lightning no matter how many times he tried it due the imbalance already present in himself that would not resolve itself as of yet. His heart was in turmoil and he had yet to let go of his feelings of shame. Iroh realized that it might be too early for Zuko to learn lightning after all and comes up with another idea.

"Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy to drive and achieve what they want."

Iroh draws the firebending insignia in the dirt. It was not the symbol of the nation but rather the traditional symbol that referred to firebending itself.

"Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring."

He continues to draw, choosing to draw the earthbending insignia next.

"Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom."

Next came the airbending insignia.

"Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor!" he added. Then, he proceeded to draw the waterbending insignia.

"Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

Zuko looked confused. He understood what his uncle was saying. They had merit and made sense if all the things he'd seen in his travels were anything to go by. But, what did it have to do with his training?

"Why are you telling me these things?"

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places." explained the old man. He divides the four insignias into separate sections to visualize partition.

"If you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole." He draws a circle around the insignias to make them a whole.

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." said Zuko.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful." reminded Iroh. "But it can make _you_ more powerful, too. You see the technique I'm about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders.

The scene shifts to an earlier memory in Azula's mind. One that she actively took part in and remembered to this day. If there was anything she could respect her uncle for, it was that technique that even she couldn't hope to learn the way she was and without him to teach her.

He was the only known person able to perform the seemingly impossible feat without fail, a skill that always had her grandfather favoring him over her father despite Ozai clearly being more respectable compared to an old fool who'd turn away from the siege of Ba Sing Se when he was so close just because his son died and he felt like grieving.

"You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar! Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"

The girl, in her past, spoke the words with much spite and much glee. Seeing the anger and hurt churn within her brother's heart excited her. She had always disliked Zuko. He never treated her like a real little sister, always sucking up to their mother and taking all her attention away. He was the reason why her mother always left her in the dust where her father could further crush her into his ideals of perfection with his favoritism.

Zuko conjures up two fire daggers again in rage and leaps into the air. He sends a powerful fire blast at Azula using his foot. She jumps and lands safely on the deck several feet away. The two continue to duel, eventually making their way up a stairway that leads to the central control area of the ship. Azula manages grab hold of Zuko's arm. With a smirk, Azula knocks him to his feet with a blue fire blast. Zuko lands roughly at the bottom of the stairwell.

Azula starts generating lightning and fires the bolt at her brother only for Iroh to step in suddenly, grab hold of her right hand and redirect the lightning, causing it to strike a far-off cliff side. He twists her arm to bend her downward and kicks her off the ship. Azula lands in the water below with a splash while Zuko and Iroh run away.

* * *

With a gasp, Azula grabs the hand of her attacker who was about to stab her and twisted it with all the strength she could provide. Losing to momentum and imbalance, the soldier fell over allowing Azula to steal his knife and stab him through the head.

She ran for Sokka's would-be killer who came at her in anger, hand still crackling bright with lightning. It was the one that electrocuted Sokka. She grabbed a hold of his hand, stole the lightning and fired it back at the enemy. Her entire body felt exhilarated but also...terrified. The shock to the system rattled her nerves and overloaded her chi due to the improper deflection. She let go of one terrible cough, releasing blood. The pain was unbearable and would've been fatal had she done that half-assed. In hindsight, she was lucky it wasn't a very powerful generation of lightning.

But, there were still many more coming at them. There were still those who aimed to kill them. Her body was at its limits but she knew she could not fall yet. But, her mind was starting to go blank. The enemy saw that it was their chance. The children were on their last legs and had to be killed before they could catch a second wind. But, something else happened.

With a definite yellow glow to her eyes, Azula suddenly made one declarative roar of fire to the sky, startling their enemies. With a deep breath, she took that fire and expelled it around with an exhale. She burned the enemy with unrelenting blue flames, allowing for Sokka to finish off the last of them together with her.

With a bluish silvery glow reminiscent of the moonlight, Sokka's eyes lit up as well. He raised his hands and _bent_ the nearby river water into about himself, forming a large towering monster composed of spiritually enriched water. He then swiped an arm towards them, skillfully freezing the water into several ice shards, flat and thin like blades, which he sends down at their stunned opponents, gutting them all. Then, with another twist, he pulls a tired and worn out Azula from the fray, uses the water to transport himself and the girl elsewhere to a place where they could be safe and away from the cruelties of man.

It was only when they woke up that they realized what happened. The spirits whom they stubbornly ignored saved their lives once more.


	3. Chapter 2 - To Talk Or Not To Talk

**Resetting Our Lives**

 **Summary:** Untimely deaths and mourning spirits. A second chance was deemed appropriate. Now in a new world and in younger bodies, how will they adjust? How will they change things with their presence in this new world?

 **A/N:** I warn readers for OOCness.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own avatar: the last airbender or naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - To Talk Or Not To Talk To Strangers**

Figuring out that this world wasn't all sunshine and rainbows wasn't too hard. It wasn't like we woke up in paradise standards. I guess it was pretty stupid trying to be optimistic in this place when the first people we ever encountered were quick to try and kill us. When I came to again, my body felt sore and my head felt like someone split it open. I grimaced when I realized that that nearly happened for real. Now that I'm awakening to a familiar scenario, staring up a cave ceiling, feeling like I just got struck by lightning while drowning in ice water, it begs the question.

"Good. You're awake. I'm starving."

I heard Azula's semi-dry sarcastic tone. It lacked her usual energy and seemed to be a bit weak in terms of the _biting_ factor. Like she was just really tired both physically and mentally. I turned to her and saw that she was still pint-sized as ever and she still wore our stolen vests and shirts. But, gone were the accumulating injuries from our misadventures. Heck, _my_ injuries are gone.

"I'm confused. Did we die or what?" I asked stupidly.

I get the feeling that I should've died but didn't. But then, that's the same feeling I had before. Hence, the confusion part. Looking just as clueless as I am, Azula reluctantly let go of a shrug.

"That's not very helpful." I muttered. At that, her expression turned sour and energy seemed to return to her.

"What do you want from me? A play by play of what I barely even have memory of?" She said sarcastically, mimicking me perfectly down to the gestures.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's _funny_." she said smirking.

I twitched. Oh, so that's how she's gonna be?

"Really now? I didn't realize you had a sense of humor." I rolled my eyes.

Though, I have to admit, that comeback was kind of clever. If it weren't so _annoying_.

"How rude. I'm plenty funny." she huffed playfully. She was being oddly congenial with me. But then, considering what just happened - What _did_ happen? - a little banter sounds like a good idea.

 _"It's nice to see you two getting along."_

My blood froze when I heard that voice echo in my head. It's the voice of the one that brought me to this confusing hell to begin with.

"Yue." I growled.

The cave was suddenly illuminated and full of unnatural cool mist. The source of light was one spot like the moon suddenly decided to join us here down on earth. Considering who this is, that's not too far. The light took a humaniod form and suddenly Yue was there, looking at me forlorn, being about as spirit-weird as ever.

Jaw tight pressed, I stared up at her and she stared at me. A storm of emotion stirred within me and it hurt seeing her again like this. Even more so with the fact that she did _this_ to me.

Azula gave her a once over and asked with a chillingly curious and innocent seeming tone.

"You're the moon spirit?"

Her questioning gaze was directed at me rather than her. She probably doesn't realize it but that casual tilt to her head and that playful drawl mixed well with her munchkin-ness and baby voice. It's so freaky, sometimes, she seems like a _real_ baby.

 _"Yes."_

Yue's answer echoed in our brains rather than the cave. It was as if she sent the message straight to our minds. It unnerved me that she could me in my head. My head has had many unsavory thoughts about her nowadays. Mainly hate and feelings of betrayal.

"And you dated _him_?"

Yue nodded to Azula's scandalized tone, suddenly smiling as if amused. It chilled me how she could smile after what she did to me.

"Wow Sokka. You really were a lady killer." smirked Azula.

"Read the mood, brat." I said steely. It was funny before but not right now.

Azula rolled her eyes.

A white koi fish spirit suddenly shimmered into existence and swam about me, trying to be soothing. Had that been really Yue, I would've just been insulted. But, this was the moon spirit itself. The other half of Yue. The one I _tolerate_. It was Tui. What's she doing being all spirity? Shouldn't she be _material_ and all that at the spirit oasis?

 _"We told you not to leave the cave. The people of this world tend to be hostile. There is currently a very dangerous war going on."_

Yue chided. Hmph. If she really wanted to save our asses, she should've dumped us in a war-free world without too much crazy then.

"Well~"

Azula ran her fingers through her somewhat matted hair, reveling in the little bit of dignity she had left. I really didn't want to think about the fact that that little beauty issue has more to do with the dried blood and grime than the distinct lack of hair care products.

"Things couldn't have gotten out of hand had you been more proactive in turning us into cavemen. A little warning would've been nice. How were we supposed to know we were in a war zone, hm? It was like you _wanted_ us out there."

Azula dropped all pretenses of being a people person and said those words as scathingly possible with that ever so critical smile of hers. Well, at least we're on the same page. It was a _very_ valid accusation. If she didn't bring it up, I would've. Yue's been pulling our leg for far too long now.

 _What does she want from us!?_

 _"Your ceaseless complaining wouldn't have come to an end had you not been given that dose of reality."_

The new voice echoing in our heads startled me. So far, the only spirit that has verbally communicated with us was Yue while the rest chose a more direct approach with empathy links and visual flashes for mind messages.

It was obviously male and, probably, old. I was proven right when I saw an old man spirit emerge. He was obviously fire nation and had two huge dragon spirits coiled about him. He appeared across from Yue but avoided the shallow waters she was floating on. His entrance was just as dramatic with smoke and flashy lights. What is it with spirits and flashy entrances?

"Who's _this_?" I asked. How many more spirits do we have to entertain? The ones who watch our misery on a daily basis are already enough!

Azula's jaw dropped, clearly recognizing the old dude.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me you dated an old man."

She threw a sharp look at me.

It was unlikely, I knew. It was more like this was an old teacher or some great pre-war firebending philosopher or even some miraculously good fire sage like that Shyu guy from a while back. But, I guess I couldn't resist the jab. Hey, she started it.

"He's my great grandfather."

...

My mental processes screeched to a halt. Holy shit. It's firelord Sozin!

"S-Stand back dark s-spirit! B-Begone! _Desist_!" I tried to exorcise it frantically, to no avail. I should've learned more about the spirit dances from Gran Gran when I had the chance.

Damn it. I should've known Yue's gone completely mental the moment she shrunk us and threw us in some alien world with weird Avatar-like warfreaks. _Of course_ she's tight with the biggest bad of all firebenders since ever. He's so bad, he actually managed to transcend to the spirit world. The moon spirit has totally betrayed us!

"Ugh. _You_ desist your inane flailing. You're embarrassing yourself." said Azula.

For some reason, the evil spirit was looking at me amused.

 _"I see that Roku's reincarnation found humorous companions. On the other hand..."_ His eyes trailed to Azula with an unreadable blankness, causing her to stiffen.

The dragons start to huff and coil around each other more. If they were actually here, this cave would be a whole lot more cramped with their, uh, bickering. The late firedork sighed deeply, as if embarrassed.

 _"Perhaps I should be the one to explain things in princess Yue's stead."_ he started. I felt myself stiffen as fear began to overtake me. Yet, his focus remained solely on Azula who was starting to actually look...panicked.

 _"You see, bringing you both to this world had been my idea. She merely acted as the guide to be able to make it happen."_ He came closer to us and scooted lower, knelt, in front of Azula to come see her face to face. As in, barely two feet from each other's faces.

 _"As much as she wanted her friends to survive, I also wanted to give my kin a second chance to change their ways."_

...

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

I suddenly burst out laughing because. Well. That sounded almost as if he just gave her a _You were naughty and must atone for it_ speech. I mean, that's just plain ridiculous coming from firelord Sozin.

"Okay. That was funny. Who are you really?" I asked when I finally managed to push down most of the giggles. Azula crossed her arms and frowned at the spirit impersonating her great grandpa.

"I'd like to know as well. There's _no way_ you're my great grandfather."

Yue shared a look with the old man spirit and they both sighed. Suddenly, the more animal looking spirits seemed to take over the _explaining_ part with the blue dragon's whiskers touching Azula and the white koi fish moon spirit version 1, Tui, nuzzling her mouth on my nose.

Then, it hit us.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS!?" Azula asked in shock.

I was just as incredulous. This...I can't process. Mouth...frothing.

The late firelord sighed deeply. _"I was a very different man in my youth Azula. I have come to regret many things in my life. It was only after my death that I saw the consequences of my ambitions and methods. I never meant for things to turn out this way."_

I was openly gaping at the spirit. This...This guy...How can he say all these pretty words when he's... him!?

"YOU WIPED OUT THE AIR NOMADS!" I yelled at him. It was a huge _point_. It was up there. It's the thing that made him hailed as the biggest bad of all baddies. He has a freaking death comet named after him!

 _"Fear can do many things to a frail mind. I feared that once my old friend returned, he would not be forgiving. I had crossed far too many lines and crossed even more to the point of no return. I even turned my only son into a monster."_

There was real sadness and regret in his words. All of a sudden, his image before us wasn't as majestic and intimidating as it seemed before. Upon closer inspection, he looked far from pristine. He looked...dirty, actually. As if he was covered in soot. Then, there were the near invisible chains wrapped around him, dragging him down. I noticed with surprise that one of them was attached to Azula and she didn't seem to see it.

I turned to Yue and the look on her face told me what this was really about. I felt cold and it confused me to no end. But, I can't ignore what I'm seeing right now. Why oh why do these monster people have to be so _complicated_? They were much easier to hate back when I had less knowledge of how they were actually like. Ugh! They're making my brain hurt!

I watched as the two dragons with him coiled about him. It was almost as if they were trying to comfort him. But, giving a closer look, it looks like they're actually constricting him instead. That's when I realized it.

"Firelord Azulon started the practice of hunting dragons and hunted them to extinction." I blurted out, feeling numb all of a sudden.

I know all about it, the legends. It's said that the original masters of the elements were not people but rather those who taught them how to wield them.

Legends say that the moon was the first waterbender. It pushed and pulled the waves until the people learned how to do it themselves. I know for sure that the moon and ocean spirits were indeed the original waterbenders from what happened at the north pole. It changed my way of thinking about spirits greatly and I always did pray to Yue for our success.

Toph always said that she learned earthbending from badgermoles. Aang once said that sky bison like Appa were the original airbenders. I'm guessing for firebenders, the original benders had to have been the very dragons they culled with their own hands.

That's just...unpleasant.

 _"His first hunt had been his own animal guide. It was Zhen's daughter."_

His hand trailed to the head of the blue, er, blu _er_ dragon who pined sadly about the loss. Ah, so that was the bereaved. This is...awkward.

 _"Azulon then sired his own children. I was hopeful when the masters deemed Iroh worthy and hoped that he would undo the wrongs I have done to our family. However, Ozai took the throne with blood and was even more ruthless than my son."_

The spirit looked a lot older than he actually looked which was pretty old already.

Suddenly, I heard a snort escape from Azula.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know. I always knew that father was delusional. But at least he wasn't as embarrassing as Uncle." she huffed. The old man looked towards her with such sad eyes.

 _"Your brother found his way, child. I'm sure you can too."_ he said _kindly_. Azula was making a face at him.

I feel like I'm seeing something that I shouldn't.

 _"I'm sorry for dragging you into this Sokka. But, it was the best idea I had to save you. There was no other way."_ excused Yue.

I shot her an angry look. Even if she had her reasons, she still had no right to do that. It was _my_ life. _My_ death. I chose it.

"Hate to break the awkward here but if you two can actually bring us back, why don't you just do it now and save us the trouble. I'm telling you now that this venture to trying and save monster princess' _soul_ is pointless."

I mad air quotes to press my point. I just really want to go back to the others now. They must be worried sick. Not to mention, those idiots won't last for long without me. Who else will lead the invasion!? I'm the plan guy!

 _"I'm afraid that won't be possible."_ announced freaky firedork.

"Why the hell _not_?" I asked steely.

 _"Sokka, you already died before. Bringing you back would mean killing you all over again."_ explained Yue.

Tui half nuzzled to my cheeks while I felt cold. I hate this whole perfect communications link thing. I wonder if this is how Toph feels like all the time. I could tell she was dead serious. We're so screwed.

* * *

The two ex-warriors figured listening to the spirits this time would do them some good. It was really awkward for a while after learning the crazy stuff from the spirits that they saved their asses. They were sore for days too so the thought of going back out there was the last thing on their minds, spirit water magic healing or no.

Their current cave, as they came to discover, was the same as before. It was just another section of it. It was actually a whole network of caves. However, there was actually only two entrances that could fit humans, one being directed to the woods and another a small hole big enough for a grown man to crawl into leading to a cliff side in a ravine. At the bottom of said ravine were harsh rapids and pointy rocks so it was obvious which breezy window the two preferred to be near at. Still, it didn't seem to stop people from going in that way, as the pair were quick to find out.

They only barely recovered from their last fight and this time, it seemed that the spirits weren't going to lend a hand. The pair used home field advantage to decimate their home invaders. They knew they couldn't afford to let even a single one go and had been ruthless in their hunt.

Their enemies had been barely a squad, only a band of three exhausted ninja trying to escape the wrath of one Yellow Flash on the frontlines only to end up falling in the wrong rabbit hole.

The area was a common battlefront thus shinobi drifting to the area wasn't unusual. While the occasional flashy commotion from outside rattled the two residents of the cave, once people came in, they were ruthless machines. They would not have their only sanctuary defiled even if the piles of corpses continued to grow along with the worries of the few gentle spirits that try to comfort them with their presence.

The place was gaining notoriety for either being haunted, to the locals, or harboring a secret hideout for strategic retreats and positioning, to the ninja. To say that the increasing number of visits was starting to annoy and somewhat terrify the pair. But, they could only endure. In there, they had advantage. Outside, they were fresh meat.

* * *

I was snapped back to reality after Azula zapped the last guy with her lightening. I grabbed for space sword and raised boomerang cautiously and backed away from the two with the weird gravity defying hair. Sure they saved us but past experiences taught us that we shouldn't trust anyone just because of that.

Some pale guy who had a sick obsession with snakes tried to _save_ us from our unfortunate situation. The spirits who had the gal of whispering to us told us that we shouldn't trust the freak. Azula also pointed out that the guy gave her weird vibes. He felt a lot like the firelord to her and I couldn't agree more.

Azula went to my side and readied herself. I was obviously unfit to fight. The jerks from before broke one of my legs. That and I had way too many injuries. I was losing blood fast.

"Calm down. We're only here to help." said straw head. What is up with that hair? Seriously. It's _blinding_ me. And it's so~ spiky. What's up with that?

"We've heard of that many times before _swindler_. They never end well." Azula snarled at them. Her tone held an underlying threat.

We've been in this world for a while now. We both reached the conclusion that anyone who wore metal plates regardless of the different markings were enemies. It didn't help that all those people did was attack us. Yep, shinobi were air bison poop.

As usual, the enemy is surprised not only of our skill in battle but also of our clear speech and smarts. Azula's mostly since she has a really wide range of colorful insults and threats to spare. My category lied more on the repartees and sarcastic remarks. And meat. I'm the meat guy. Always was, always will be.

"I assure you. We mean you no harm. We just really want to help."

Straw head had an honest feel to him. His eyes showed that he was truly concerned. So did the fidgety masked kid he had with him. I'm still not buying it though. We've learned that these shinobi are excellent liars. Probably just as good as Azula.

" _I assure you. We mean you no harm. We just really want to help_. Yeah right! Like we're listening to you straw head!" I copied him mockingly.

 _"Trust them."_

"WHAT!?" I reacted out loud. The two shinobis looked at me oddly.

 _"These people are not evil."_

 _'Oh, so,_ now _you're telling us to leave the cave and trust these killers? Make up your mind! Whatever happened to your supposed xenophobia, huh? All shinobi are scum anyways!'_ I relayed mentally as I gripped my sword harder in frustration.

 _"These people will help. They will give you proper shelter and food. Their village is the safest place for you. Especially right now. You're living in a battlefield Sokka. They are your best option."_ Yue insisted.

Many little fairy-like spirits suddenly decided to act friendly with the weirdoes and flew about them in curious wonder. It was like a scene out of a fairytale. I felt like hurling. These jerkasses can't see them, obviously, which at least let me feel a bit superior. Though, the masked midget with the old man hair did seem to be a bit twitchy.

Azula sighed and looked at me with a defeated gaze.

 _'Let's just trust these people with the silly hair for now. I don't have any energy left. As much as I hate to admit it, we can't win a fight against these two. I'm not as fit as I used to be. Besides, you're girlfriend hasn't led us wrong yet.'_

 _"She is NOT my girlfriend!"_

 _"Fine. Ex-girlfriend."_ she smirked.

I glared at her. I really hate this spiritual mumbo jumbo. This whole stupid situation banked on a supposed Azula reform plan her weird genocidal but kinda enlightened ancestor instigated. And we can never get back home, ever! Because we'll die again. Which _sucks_.

To make matters worse, my mind has a spirit magic weirdness link with _Azula_ of all people. We can talk telepathically with each other when we want to. It might have been cool if it wasn't her I was linked with. And only her? Really? Yue is _so_ dead to me right now.

"Fine. But we still don't trust you _ninjerks_!" I yelled.

"We wish to bring you back to our village, Konoha. It's dangerous here. There, we can find you a home and keep you safe." assured straw head.

"Considering our less than perfect condition and your evident insistence, we don't really have much of a choice but do as you wish. I suggest you bound me in chains before I regain the energy to burn both of you to a crisp. This angst ridden carnivore is going to be much trickier so I suggest you don't take your eyes off him. Or better yet, drug him so that he doesn't run his mouth the whole trip." said Azula who smirked.

Again, surprisingly deep vocabulary for a two year old. Yue told us our exact ages when we arrived here a year and a half ago. Apparently, right at this very moment, I'm a three year old. Not that it matters. I'm supposed to be sixteen now. SIXTEEN!

"We're not planning on restricting you...I mean...I'm not forcing you or anything but..." straw head said uneasily. He must be feeling awkward. Especially after Azula tried to get under his skin. Which she totally did.

"Don't say I didn't warn you~" Azula said playfully.

"We're getting our thtuff first." I held my breath at the accidental lisp.

"That _did not_ happen!" I huffed and headed back into the cave. Azula chuckled. We sometimes get speak with lisps. It's humiliating. Stupid shorter tongue.

We were not leaving behind our armors. They were all we had left of home. The sheer number of freshly, and not so fresh, killed bodies they saw when Azula followed with a small lit flame earned us a gasp. I smirked at that. Even if I'm biologically three, _no one_ is underestimating us. Better that than the alternative.

* * *

The murmurs of gossip spread through Konoha like wildfire. The yellow flash brought home two children that could rival any seasoned shinobi, plucked right out of the battlefield. There were a lot of bizarre speculations about their origins and background but no one really knew. Even their age was up for debate. If they only knew how far their guesses were from the truth. Many were even under the idea that they were spies.

"This is an outrage! Those children are murderers! All the lost souls in that kami forsaken cave was proof! They killed our shinobi and must be punished!"

Koharu-sama seems really mad. I've never seen her this uptight before and she's been uptight plenty of times. She didn't like how Sokka threw his club near her head as soon as she entered their door to meet them. Then, there was the cave. There was a lot of death in there. Just standing in front of it made you feel like it's suck out your soul.

"With all due respect, they're children. Scared and desperate children left in the middle of a warzone where they were forced to survive on their own. They did not know enemy from foe and in their defense, they were attacked in their own home." Sensei seemed eerily calm when he said that. He's angry. He has to be. The sakki in here is eating me alive.

"Minato has a point but they could still be spies. To be trained so well, they must've been bred for the war." said Danzo-sama.

"They're monsters, I tell you! Bloodthirsty monsters!"

I felt like protesting. Those kids were _toddlers_. If they had to be spies, making them sleeper agents that would live out the rest of their lives as normal kids and maybe insert themselves in the ranks through that way would be more sensible. But, making them that lethal and wary of strangers at such a young age makes it impossible for them to be spies. They're probably more like weapons. Only, they managed to run and hide. Until us.

"Calm down Koharu. These children aren't as you say. It is true that they might've been deprived of their youth but they still have a chance. The boy is merely three years old while his cousin is barely two. It is not yet too late to let them live a proper life. Don't you think so Kakashi-kun?"

"Huh?" I pointed at myself in disbelief. I didn't really expect that they'd ask me anything but my report.

"Well, you met them first hand and have seen what they are capable of. Would you give us your opinion on this matter?"

Homura-sama, why me? "U-um..."

They're all looking at me. What am I going to say? I cleared my throat and breathed deeply.

"I think you are right Homura-sama. They are dangerous but I doubt that they're spies. They didn't seem to understand what a shinobi was and there were corpses of shinobi from almost every village that's participating in the war, not just ours. They eliminate all that they come into contact with for fear of even more coming back once they become a known element. I believe...that those two are merely casualties of war. They should be given a chance."

I looked nervously at Sensei. I felt relieved when he smiled at me with approval. And here I thought I was being out of line.

"Well said. You see? You two don't have to be so paranoid. The children are not a threat if we don't antagonize them. If we show them that we're not the vicious killers they believe us to be, then they just might accept us. Konoha can be their new home." said Hokage-sama.

"I still think they're too dangerous. We can't have them around the village without any semblance of common sense. What if they attack other children?" said Koharu-sama.

Now that I think about it, she has a point. Those two weren't very friendly when we first met. They just chose to surrender because they knew fighting in their condition was pointless. They were smart enough to see that. But, it didn't change the fact that they're still hard-wired for confrontation.

To think they understand the concept of self-preservation so well at their age. That's scary. I wonder what really happened to them. It's just sad that they're like this. It's like they were literally born _for_ war.

"That might be a problem. However, if we keep an eye on them, we could control their violent tendencies and discipline them. I could assign ANBU guards to keep them in check." said Danzo-sama.

Is he serious? That'll just make them even more anxious!

"No. Making such children feel oppressed would only be counterproductive. They would simply implode and dislike us more. Children like these don't need rigid instruction and surveillance. They need nurture and comfort. It's only proper that we provide them with what they've been deprived of." said Hokage-sama.

Sensei smiled at that. He already told Hokage-sama his idea. Those two mini-demons won't trust anyone but us. Since Kushina Nee-san already got them in leashes, it's only natural that they take care of them.

"I believe that Minato could fulfill that role. They trust you. If we try to give them to anyone else, they might be a little less cooperative."

"I will gladly take them under wing." Sensei didn't hesitate.

"I agree to those terms. You of all people might be able to keep those children under control. I advice you remain vigilant at all times." Danzo-sama frowned as he spoke. He's met Sokka and Azula and got a burn in return.

"They must take regular psychological evaluation and must not be allowed near other children under any circumstances until they are deemed mentally stable." Koharu-sama said threateningly. I can hear her unspoken _Or else!_ echoing in my mind.

"I don't think that's fair. They should be able to meet Kakashi and other young shinobi at least." said Homura-sama.

"Fine! So long as they can protect themselves, anyone can meet those monstrous brats." hissed Koharu-sama.

That went better than I expected. I thought they'd be caged up or studied. Or worse, killed. I guess they were lucky.


	4. Chapter 3 - Mini-Adults Playing House

**Resetting Our Lives**

 **Summary:** Untimely deaths and mourning spirits. A second chance was deemed appropriate. Now in a new world and in younger bodies, how will they adjust? How will they change things with their presence in this new world?

 **A/N:** This begins after Rin's death and before Minato became the Yondaime Hokage. I warn readers for OOCness. I'll explain why in the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA or naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Mini-Adults Playing House**

To say that their briefing had been interesting would be an understatement. While the two did chose to withheld other more sensitive stuff about their personal profiles, like being de-aged for one because being underestimated is golden, other stuff were a little less guarded.

They should've probably taken note that, despite living in a flawlessly violent world, the experiences the two had were still slightly out of whack from normal. Even if it was _their_ normal.

"You...killed each other...then woke up in the cave with the girl...fully healed...because _spirits_ took you there." asked the _interrogator_.

The blonde head of T&I came over to Minato's home in the guise of a friend but it was rather obvious that he was there to set things straight with the kids about their identities or, more importantly, how they ended up in their situation to begin with. There were many minds to appease and the children certainly seemed more than what they appeared.

" _Please_ don't make me say it again. It's weird enough as it is." complained Sokka. His face took a definitive pout, heavily accented by the baby fat.

He was the older one between the two and, as observations yield, was every bit as precocious. Both the children seemed capable of coherent complex thought and speech. They were just as prodigal with their wits as they were with their ability to kill. Yamanaka Inoichi had hoped to get something more substantial out of him other than the same fantastical explanation the girl gave him just moments before in another separate interview.

Their fantasy world was horrifyingly consistent and in sync - a shared delusion. A good way to rationalize this would be that someone drugged them, made them see things, and dumped them in their last location in an effort to, perhaps, save them. Or simply, to get rid of them. Their fantastical home from another world seemed to be rather unsavory as well.

Their maturity was unsettling and their psychological states weren't any better. They were the kind of damaged goods that part-time psychologists like Yamanakas would have a field day studying. But, at the same time, they were also the kind that broke people's hearts just by knowing they existed.

"Very well. We'll skip over those. How about we clarify things on your background? Where did you say you were from again?" asked Inoichi.

"I didn't say it." deadpanned the boy. When he saw Inoichi still staring expectantly, he sank into his seat and mumbled..."The south pole."

The boy showed no indication of lying yet the man felt a bit pitying of him. There was no such thing as life in the south pole. It was just a mass of ice surrounded by ice water where no life could possibly thrive, except maybe krill and many other extra tough marine life. But, the temperatures there were ridiculous enough to be close to subzero. Not even ninja can last long there, never mind _live_ there. But, if what the boy meant was that he was from the Land of Snow, it was close enough that it was believable. Only, that was up north and not near enough to be bordering the north pole.

Azula's answers on their homeland were a bit conflicting but it could be chalked down to a specific settlement corner of sorts. This fire nation place she spoke of was described as the home of those like her who could _bend_ fire. She described Sokka's home as the place for _water bending peasants_.

Considering their shared talent at effortlessly manipulating a chosen element, as well as their claims of being distant technical cousins, he was under the impression that they lived in the same area as clansmen of the same blood. Or at least stemmed from a root bloodline, like how the Senju and the Uchiha were actually related. Never mind the fact that they ended up dumped together in some cave. So, they had to have come from the same region, right?

Still, the blonde was actually a bit pleased that he was getting a lot of information out of the kids. He thought it would be difficult to get them talking. Minato warned him that the kids were extra leery of strangers. Though, he wished their accounts were a bit more decipherable. Barely anything the kids said to him made sense and the worst part there was how they weren't lying.

"Family?" he asked.

"My mother's name was Kya. We lost her in a raid a long time ago. My father's name is Hakoda and I have a sister named Katara who's a waterbender. We were all active participants of the war." Sokka's eyes grew dimmer and dimmer with each recount. The sadness was palpable and cutting. "But, I can't get to them anymore because..."

"They're in another world. Yes, you said that before." sighed Inoichi. Though, if the finely weaved tales of the children were anything to go by, those families of theirs are more than likely dead.

Azula had been just as open to talking about relatives. Though, her emotions were the exact contrast of her cousin. She couldn't be any happier to be away from home. She spoke of a cold and ruthless father who didn't deserve the title in Inoichi's opinion. She also spoke of a mother whom she lost at a young age, to her father. She also spoke of an uncle and a older brother to whom she referred to with many insults and much rage for their apparently soft natures and habit of leaving. But, underneath all that, Inoichi saw much envy and felt sorry for the girl.

"And that girl, Azula? How are you two of relation?" asked the blonde man.

He already has an answer but he just wants to confirm. He has yet to find a detail that is out of place. There were the occasional confusion and wrong matches but that was only to be expected. He didn't expect the children to have their answers perfected solidly for each and every question asked of them with such detailed answers. But that just made their answers all the more authentic seeming. No one is that accurate about their personal histories without hiding something.

"Oh, that." Sokka's expression went from grim to annoyed. He crossed his arms and huffed. He spoke words with a strong dislike afterwards. "I guess you could say she's a distant relative. And by that, I mean _reeeally_ distant. So distant that it hardly even matters and is _not_ even _note worthy_! Actually, forget I said it at all. We are not related."

Sokka pressed that fact, as if disgusted to think of it otherwise. For children who spent a long time together, fighting together, and sort of caring for each other, they seemed to hate each other a lot. From what Inoichi could gather, most of that animosity is due to an apparent disagreement between families.

As mentioned before, the civil war was _implied_. Azula herself also spoke about sieges of territories and executions and whatnot with disturbing glee.

Inoichi had a theory brewing that wherever the children came from, their clan was divided into factions and were embroiled in their personal civil war. Inoichi wondered if the cause for conflict with their clan was the apparent specialization separating into three specific lines according to three elemental affinities. It implied discrimination over the other and a ballooning brutality over their attempts at eradicating each other.

How that got past other shinobi nations, he had no idea. But, he'd rather not get involved. It sounded like they were effectively wiping themselves out. It was sad, yes. But, it wasn't like Konoha could just declare war on potentially dangerous people while already warring with _confirmed_ dangerous people. They were a militaristic nation, not a protest group.

Besides, he still couldn't pinpoint a place or even a clan of origin for the kids. All he has is a vague idea of what they were like but not who they actually were. The kids couldn't really give any proper clan name. The girl associated hers with fire and asked if that fit while the boy simply shrugged, saying that no one actually ever called anyone with a surname where he was from, behavior typical of clans. The information isn't very comforting.

"What of your skills in nature transformation?" probed Inoichi.

"Nature what now?" asked the child in confusion.

"You can control water and your friend can control fire." pointed out the blonde.

"Oh, _bending_." The boy suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. "It's an inborn thing, _supposedly_. Azula should be able to tell you more. She's a prodigy in firebending. Me, I'm not even really any good at it. I'm only still figuring it out. I can only use it to get rid of scratches and sore bruises. I...I don't really like it. I believe in science and hard-earned combat skills. Not weird and creepy _water magic_."

That matched most of what Azula said too. Sort of. She called Sokka a late-blooming noob. Though, the healing portion was new information to the blonde though. Azula said nothing about _that_.

Inoichi frowned at the obvious dislike the boy had for his own abilities. He wondered if it was a sort of stigma to be born with a water affinity where they came from. Azula certainly acted passive aggressive about it. Perhaps a historical reason was to blame? Or maybe, they were on the losing end at the political scene? Unfortunately, the children were too young to know anything about complex things like that. At least he thought they were.

"Shut up Yue! I'm not taking lessons from you and that's _final_!" The boy hissed suddenly.

Inoichi eyed the volatile child warily. He heard about this. Azula didn't show any signs but Minato said that both her and the boy were occasionally prone to yelling at people who weren't really there. Sokka especially. It's easy to shrug it off as imaginary friends but considering the kids' conditions, it was likely not as childish and potentially a sign of mental illness.

"Who's Yue?" he asked curiously.

At that, the child caught himself and blushed deeply, as if realizing only now what he had just done. He made himself look like a cracked lunatic. He cursed up a storm on the inside.

"Hn. She's the...moon spirit." he said uncomfortably.

Inoichi stared at the boy with wide eyes.

"She and Azula's crazy great Gramp Gramp are the main reason I'm in this dump with the she-devil. I used to really like her but now she's just mental." he said bitingly.

Inoichi felt numb. So, the so-called hallucinatory spirits were still there and even had names and full identities. That was worrying.

Basically, they had two mentally unsound genius kids that came from a mysterious war-torn clan with an apparent bloodline limit. One involving instinctive affinities to elements since birth and are able to seamlessly apply said abilities to martial skill without even any need for hand seals. Also, they were more or less abandoned to enemy territory possibly due to difficulty in raising them or possibly to save them from whatever fate their families torn apart by civil war had dished out for them. Overall, it was depressing.

Inoichi found himself rubbing his temples frequently when he compiled his report on the children's evaluation. He swore he would not have a child until at least the war was finally seeing its definite conclusion. Not even the clan elders pestering him for an heir would deter him. He didn't want his child turning out like those poor kids.

* * *

The two declared that they were distant relatives - that earned a lot of raised eyebrows - and came from a really faraway and unreachable place. It was noted that they probably don't have family anymore and that they didn't really care. Though, that part was more true on Azula's end compared to her _cousin_.

At times, Sokka would express his loneliness. He really missed his friends and family. _Especially_ his family. Azula was the opposite. The only times she mentioned her family was when she hurled insults about Zuko and her mother. Recently, even to that of her father as well. In fact, badmouthing her father was a defined pastime activity for both her and Sokka. It was stress relieving for them.

It was obvious to Sokka that the girl had major issues and had a few instabilities. He _was_ living alone with her in a cave for a year. They had to talk about something to pass the time. Considering her family and childhood environment, she could've turned out a lot worse.

Then again, it was debatable whether or not she was already in that _worse_ department. After all, she was so screwed up that her great grandfather had to pull spirit crap on them for her to set her straight. She was trying...sorta...but not quite there yet.

Thankfully, their new _doting_ mother, Kushina, was just the therapy she needed. Granted, she was scary as fuck but at least she could make Azula whimper in fear and still act like a proper mother. The woman was a completely different class of monster.

Kushina was _perfect_. But, it's not just because she could keep the kids in line and still manage to be the loving mother they needed. There was something else.

* * *

 _'You're seeing this right?'_ asked Azula.

 _'Ye_ p _.'_ replied Sokka. Popping out the P for good measure.

At this time, Minato just recently brought them to his home which was officially their new prison. Admittedly, it was a lot better than their former living conditions in their death cave but it was still a prison if they weren't allowed to go out. They were still considered highly dangerous.

Only, come one afternoon, there was an unexpected spice to brighten this prison.

"Hi dattebane! I'm Kushina, Minato's fi-an-cée~ It's so nice to finally meet you. Let's all get along -ttebane~" Kushina fawned over the children immediately. She was clearly still on cloud nine after having being asked _the question_ earlier the day. But, neither of the two were focusing on her.

There was something... _off_ about her. Something that made it seem to the the kids like they were seeing double.

 _ **"These brats are weird."**_ commented the Kyuubi. He could tell immediately that Sokka and Azula were looking straight at him. Not to mention, there was all that natural energy crowding about them like incessant flies. Nature seemed to like the brats and they oozed of nature energy. It was like they weren't really human.

"Who are you calling weird!?" yelled Sokka. He heard the voice of the creature hidden within the woman and reacted defensively.

"Eh?" Kushina tilted her head in confusion.

"Ehehehe." Minato pulled the boy aside before his neurosis got him in trouble with his wife.

"Ah, Kushina, I think I should bring up you up to speed first." Minato eyed the kids who looked like they were trapped in their own wordless conversation. "Don't freak out."

"Uh, kids, why don't you go ahead and...Oh, okay. You can stay there. But, the couch is fine too."

Minato found that the kids were already making themselves comfortable on the floor, as if it was the living room. Seeing as they lived in a cave since they arrived in this world, it was easy to assume that they prefer the ground so they were left alone. It wasn't like that part was untrue.

As the blonde was clearing up on the children's psych profiles and theorized background, the two were having a conversation with a giant fox.

 _'Sorry, uh, whoever you are. Sir.'_ said a bashful Sokka. He figured this was a new spirit. A new audience to their misery that just caused him to make himself look even weirder to some nice lady.

 _ **"Interesting, you can communicate with me. That's new."**_ The fox was certain now that the children were not as they seemed. He was actually surprised that Kushina hadn't reacted to this yet, implying that she was exempt from the conversation.

 _'It's a thing with us. We suddenly have this crazy_ talent _in communing with spirits like yourself. We think it's because we died and get possessed a lot.'_ drawled Azula with lidded eyes. By this point, talking to a new spirit was about as exciting as climbing a tree. It was a thing of life now.

 _ **"That's very...interesting. But I'm no spirit. I'm a bijuu."**_ explained the fox. He was eyeing the children from his prison as though he just came across new toys. From what he could gather, they weren't exactly normal. At least, not normal _here_. They didn't belong. How could they be normal if what they said was true and, a more obvious indicator, if they can talk to him as though talking to any random acquaintance? He wondered if the children were even aware of what he was.

 _'What's that?'_ asked Sokka curiously. Clearly, the fox's assumptions were spot on.

 _ **"It means that I'm a being of chakra with a mind of my own."**_ explained the fox.

 _'Chakra. That's what everyone here calls energy right? That's the energy in all things... Huh? I don't get it. What's the difference?'_ asked Sokka.

The kyuubi was surprised. He thought they'd be at least a bit awed if not terrified. He basically just told them he was some sort of greater power. Like he was some kami, a force of nature. It wasn't exactly a lie. Only, the locals translate it more as _monster_ or _calamity_. But to these kids...

 _'You_ are _a spirit. Stop confusing us with technicalities!'_ huffed Azula.

Their reactions were amusing. No, not amusing. _Relieving_. These children were innocent, uncorrupted by many years of brainwashing through tales and hearsays. These children, he could talk to.

 _'Does this mean you're like Yue? That is_ so _weird.'_ blanched the boy. _'What are you doing in that lady? You're not her baby are you?'_

 _ **"I'm not in here by choice."**_ grumbled the kyuubi.

There was an awkward silence as the children realized what was really up with this _spirit_. He wasn't a tenant. He was a prisoner. This world was decidedly a lot scarier than ever.

 _ **"Enough about me. What about you two?"**_ probed the fox. It wasn't every day that he could just talk to someone like a normal person. It was actually refreshing being able to talk to someone without malice or bitterness in between. Even better, his host was so shut off to care about what he has to say that she never comes into that corner of her mindscape. Not even for when she needs to borrow his power. She just takes it anyways. The chances of her finding out about this small sliver of his freedom was very slim.

 _'What do you mean?'_ asked Sokka.

 _ **"I know you're not human. Don't bother telling me otherwise."**_ snorted the fox.

 _'Hey! We are so humans!'_ huffed Sokka.

There was no reply but the unspoken skepticism was felt. It was one of the downsides to speaking through mental links with beings like this. It means one is less able to lie because it would be plain obvious.

 _'Fine. We may not be this world's definition of human. But, we still_ are _, okay!?'_ pressed Sokka, his eyes moist and his lips set in a heavy pout. He wasn't too eager to entertain the idea that he was officially an alien here. It wasn't like he could say that everyone else around him were the aliens when he's the trespasser. But, it was still weird.

 _'So, Mr. Spirit, do we need introductions or do you actually see us from...in there?'_ asked Azula. All the while, she was curious as to what the spirit really looked like. She could feel his presence through the somewhat accidental mind link they formed but she couldn't _see_ him.

 _ **"I know all about the other humans' interesting take on you, if that's what you mean."**_ Amusement colored the kyuubi's voice as he chuckled mildly. It was amazing the things people's minds do to accommodate nonsensical information to make sense of them.

The two groaned. They were fully aware of the story concocted by the _adults_. There were many theories but the common thread among them was that the two of them were suffering from extreme cases of PTSD and that their home world, their _clan_ , was a nightmare.

Well, it's not _complete_ bullshit.

 _'You haven't told us anything about yourself. We don't even know your name? Why should we spill our life stories to you, huh?'_ Sokka asked cautiously.

 _ **"Fine. I'm a bijuu with nine tails. People call me a monster and name me after the number of my tails. But, my real name's actually...Kurama. I've been stuck living my boring life in boring annoying hosts that don't give me time of the day other than to treat me like shit. There, my life story. Happy?"**_

If the two could see the fox in his cage, he'd be grinning widely with malicious sarcasm despite the constant pain of Kushina's constricting spikes. He was more or less used to them.

Sokka and Azula shared a look and shrugged. The fox surely didn't give them everything, they knew. But to be fair, there was only so much a bitter tummy prisoner could say about his likely depressing life. It wasn't like spirits liked to chat and share much over in their world. Talking to them was the Avatar's job, not thiers.

 _'Where we're from, we're important people. I was once the princess of a great spanning empire and a general to great armies ready to dominate the world in flames.'_ Azula reminisced fondly.

Sokka snorted. _'Yeah. You were a real royal pain in the ass.'_

The children shared more general things, often stopping to argue about the simplest details. Still, the kyuubi found their story fascinating. It was certainly ironic for such bitter enemies like themselves to end up in an alien world the way they did, needing to depend on each other for sanity and survival.

If there was anything the kyuubi could like from that other world, it was that people there actually respected beings like him and left them to their own devices...most of the time. It may not have been paradise for the humans there but it certainly sounded like paradise to the kyuubi.

 _ **"So, a single child ruled the world due to being technically immortal?"**_ asked the fox. He was still lost on the mechanics behind the Avatar.

 _'No~ Aang isn't the king of the world. That's stupid."_ snorted Sokka. _"He's just like some sort of protector. But, his_ official _role is to act as a bridge between the human world and the spirit world...and to keep balance. Oh, and_ he's the most powerful being in the entire world! _'_

 _'We suspect he's really some spirit gaining human form through the Avatar cycle. It would explain the power, reincarnating, and all that weird stuff. After all, the moon and ocean spirits did manage to gain mortal forms by abandoning their immortality.'_ said Azula.

 _'Yeah. Then they took it back after one of them nearly died.'_ shrugged Sokka.

 _'Wimps.'_ Azula added with cheek.

 _ **"That sounds like the old man. If he could reincarnate enough times to deal with the clusterfuck that is humans here then this world wouldn't have as many problems."**_ snorted the fox. This Avatar was sounding more and more like the Rikudo Sennin to him. Only, more convenient.

 _'Hey, I've been meaning to ask. How exactly do you work?'_ asked Sokka curiously.

 _ **"How do I work? What do you mean by that?"**_

 _'I didn't realize spirits could be forced into people. What's up with that? Isn't that kinda dangerous? '_ questioned Sokka.

 _ **"Tch. The humans here like to tempt fate and treat beings like me as though we're weapons or monsters. If they realize what you really are, they might treat you the same."**_ preached the fox bitterly.

 _'Humans are attracted to power like pathetic moths to a glorious pyre. That's a fact no matter what world. But, what Sokka was trying to point out was the risk of death and mutation.'_ clarified Azula, with a snort.

The kyuubi sent the children feelings of intrigue. Clearly, whatever magic or miracle the humans of this volatile world came up with to trap a _spirit_ , it was different from the concept of spiritual power borrowing that the children were aware of.

 _'We can barely last a few seconds being possessed by a spirit before our bodies give out. And that's with powerful humanoid types. I almost thought I was going to grow scales that one time Fang took me over.'_ complained Azula. She was giving the redhead skeptical looks about her apparent humanity. The ninja humans were weirder than they thought.

 _ **"You mean ...a conscious agreement to act as one?"**_ The kyuubi asked incredulously. It wasn't that it was impossible for him to willingly become a tenant in a human, even if for only a short period of time. His real form isn't really the giant fox but rather the chakra that composed it anyways. He was just stumped that there were actually those that considered it. He didn't like humans very much. Not many _spirits_ do in this world.

 _'Well, it's an agreement_ most _of the time.'_ Sokka rolled his eyes as he drawled those words longer than necessary.

 _'When we're in trouble, there's these spirits that help us, whether we want them to or not.'_ Azula explained with unenthusiastic tones.

 _'They're like...parents. Really controlling and overprotective parents. Ugh.'_ said Sokka. He blanched at the idea of Yue being his mother with firelord Sozin as the father but that was certainly what it felt like.

 _ **"Where are they now?"**_

 _'Around. They only show up when they feel like it. But, I'm sure they know what's going on regardless of not actually being_ here _. They said we should get used to our new life. Oh, joy.'_ Azula was sounding reasonably sarcastic.

It was annoying to know that they had the ultimate stalkers but it was also a bit of comfort at the same time. Considering all the shit that this world had to offer, the two were fine with that. But, it was still weird.

And so, that there was the start of a beautiful _friendship_ between a supposed monster and two de-aged aliens in a strange world looking for a bit of sympathy. They like to rant at each other about things. Misery loves its company.

* * *

The children were dangerous and moody and volatile. They were unknowns and they more or less threatened every person of power they met with gruesome deaths the moment they met them, which was their first day in Konoha. Needless to say, they were in house arrest for a reason.

They were fine with this. In fact it was planned. Not so much on the house arrest part but more so on the keeping connected with the upper echelon part. And most especially keeping tagged on the straw haired optimist who they were sure they could trust.

There were many things they still didn't know about this world. It was obvious the first time that things weren't the same between the two worlds. The children needed information. They needed observable specimens. They needed to figure out what was what and how they should react to things.

That part wasn't going so well. The boredom was simply too much for their baby minds. It was starting to be a problem.

* * *

"Kakashi-san! Finally, I was getting bored!" yelled Azula. Minato was at some sort of mission while Kushina was also busy training the unfortunate _students_ she got today. I feel really sorry for those poor kids. They better hope they fail whatever crazy test the nutty lady had in mind so that they don't have to stick with her. That's what I gathered from the stuff she said anyways.

"It's only half past ten. I'm not that late." reasoned the guy. I felt like punching him but held back. I'll just get humiliated.

Technically, he wasn't really late. He never promised that he'd come here 7 am sharp. He just said he'd come in the morning. It's just a bit annoying that we woke up so early for nothing. Azula was too much of an early bird. She literally rises with the sun.

"What's your excuse? You helped an old lady carry her groceries home?" I asked sarcastically. Like this kid made for murder would ever be the genial old lady helping kind like his oddball sensei seems to be like. Then again, not even Minato is _that_ saintly.

Kakashi pondered on that for a second and suddenly had a mischievous glint in his lone eye.

"Actually, yes. I even helped a poor kitty down from a tree." he said. That eye squint/smile is really starting to test me.

"Oh, joy. We got ourselves a gentleman. Woohoo." I dully remarked.

Kakashi is a frequenter here. Apparently, he's this jonin thing, which is supposedly kind of like a general, despite being so young. He's one of the _guards_ that keep an eye on us and observe our _mental healing_. Personally though, I feel like the only reason he's here is because Minato wants him to act his age and play with kids once in a while. He's always had this awkward air about him.

Not that I will ever admit that this wasn't terribly degrading. I'm a f*king baby.

"Enough nonsense. Fight me. Don't hold back or you'll regret it."

Azula charged at the young jonin but he sidestepped her easily. This only served to excite her further. Shinobi of Kakashi's caliber were probably a lot more exciting sparring partners than the handful of soldiers she used to tear through every day. I like to think I'm a good alternative but I wasn't really entertaining the idea lately, especially when I don't even have a sword to spar with. I'm not that eager to die... _again_.

Kakashi sighed. "You're supposed to be relaxing and having fun. You weren't allowed to fight remember? The doctor said..."

"The doctor said we should abstain from any form of violence. We know. We were there." She rolled her eyes.

She thinks it's just bothersome but, personally, I find it insulting. At least she didn't have any personal effects _confiscated_ from her. I still can't believe they took away my weapons. Those are priceless mementos and a one of a kind space sword! They better be keeping their word and not selling it off to some random guy. They are _mine_.

"It's so boring here. We've literally read every book and every scroll this place could offer many times over. I even started playing Pai Sho with Sokka's bird. His BIRD!" she screeched.

"Hey! Taka is a very good Pai Sho player so you shouldn't complain." I defended.

"What's Pai Sho?" asked Kakashi.

"It's a board game from back home. Everyone played it from the old geezers to the brats. The poor and the rich. You know? People games." I shrugged.

"Admittedly, it's an entertaining strategy game...assuming your opponent's any worth." said Azula.

She shot me accusing looks. Hey, my half-assed playing doesn't mean I'm terrible. I just liked messing with her since it was a lot more fun than playing the stupid game over and over with makeshift tiles on a wooden stump. Azula actually carved those things out due to boredom.

I let my new hawk land on my arm and let it spoon it's head on my neck lovingly. I've been spending my dull days training him, spoiling him more like. I always wanted to have one of those messenger hawks the fire nation used since they're so cool and useful. I had one. Sort of. But, Hawkey had yet to return to me because some _thoughtful_ _ladies_ decided to use him without my permission to send a letter to the Beifongs.

Taka is, according to the book on birds I got a hold of here, a pale morph Buzzard. Weird name. He's still a baby but he'll grow up real fast. When he does, he'll be the best messenger hawk there is. And the best part about him is how he sees the nosy spirits around us. And he's chill with it!

The doctor for crazies with the long girly corn hair said getting a pet was a great way to cure the mind Pfft. I'm not nuts. I am so totally normal! Screw him, I'm only getting on with the program so I can finally get out of here. Sure, Minato has a great house. Real homey and all. But, if it's the only thing you see for months on end. It can make you go cuckoo. I blame this on the baby chi.

I ruffled Taka's feathers and rewarded him with a treat for hitting his target right. I taught him how to fight like a falcon. He can't be defenseless when he's delivering important messages.

"Who's a good boy? You are~ Oh, yes you are."

"Ugh. He's doing it again!" Azula growled with fire in her mouth, literally. She's being unusually hyper. Must be the age talking.

* * *

"This is pointless!" yelled Azula.

She just finished drawing the garden landscape, again. I knew this was going to happen when I saw her deep scowl as she drew. She threw the full sketchbook along with the other piles of used art supplies and made a mess. She's running out of ideas on how to spend her day. She already went through with her regular katas and watched Sokka practice his own sword routines - with a stick. Personally, I'm starting to get bored of it myself.

"What I'd give to have some meat. Why can't they let us have steak or something? We already have teeth. I'm getting sick of the baby mush and greens." Sokka ranted to no one in particular.

"Shut up Yue! I'm not talking to you! Azula, tell her to shut up!"

And he yelled at a person supposedly inside his head again. Well, at least he stopped punching through the walls or training himself till he bled every time he had an argument with this so-called Yue.

"No deal, lover boy." grinned Azula. "If I have to deal with my stalker, you have to deal with yours too." Sokka glared at her in repressed anger. He was steaming red but he didn't attempt to murder her or anything along those lines.

I took note of all that. I was told to watch everything they did so we could gauge if they've lost enough ferocious combat instincts in daily life to be considered _safe_. They're mature kids that understands the world. Sometimes, they seem like they're actually my age but they can also be very childish like they're supposed to be. The inconsistency must have something to do with their former growing environment. And their IQ, obviously.

It's been months now. Soon, it'll be a full year. While I know that they're perfectly fine, we can't send them out like this. They're really volatile. They need to air out some of that steam and just calm down. If not, they'll be stuck in here forever.

I think they know what I'm doing. I mean, they knew about the ANBU watching but only complained about it once. I think they're just rolling with what they have. They know perfectly well that they're in cages. That explains their irritation and uneasiness.

I've tried my best. I've tried acting like Rin at first. I felt like it was the best way. Rin always was the better one out of all of us with kids. She was a great girl so it was no wonder people liked her. I couldn't act as myself because no one liked _me_. Who the hell would want to hang out with a friend killer? With a jerk who can't even keep one goddamn promise?

I've tried acting like Obito. It was a bit...liberating. It was sad, yes, but acting like him, as if letting him interact with the world with more than just his eye, felt great. It felt like I was doing something right for once. Sensei frowned over it when he noticed but I was getting good results that way and the kids were more open to letting me into their space so he couldn't make me stop.

Then, when all else failed, I try acting like _sensei_. In the rare moments that someone needed to be the voice of reason, I was prepared for it. It worked for the most part. The kids listen to a proper authority figure when due.

But, it's been too long. The impatience is almost physically palpable. They feel cooped up in here. They need something refreshing. They need a release. They need something different, a change of pace.

...

Crap. I can't believe I'm reduced to getting _his_ help.

* * *

"YOUTH!"

"AH! MAKE IT STOP!"

Kakashi winced as he watched his persistent friend - _cough_ stalker _cough_ \- get blasted through a wall with Azula's flamethrower of a fist in tandem with Sokka's accidental water grand slam. The reaction time of the two had been superb. The jonin teen had been expecting such an outcome but he didn't think the encounter would be so...short.

"Ah. Look at that damage." sweat dropped Kakashi. His sensei was going to kill him.

Gai somehow managed to stay alive and whole and apparently unharmed-ish as he climbed out of the rubble with a wide blinding smile on his face. The children cringed back as soon as his head poked out all of a sudden, like a mole.

"That was most youthful! You are such weak little children yet you manage to perform such great feats!" declared Gai with an flamboyant pose.

"Ha?" Azula's expression formed into a scowl as her killing intent spiked.

"You are most like my rival Kakashi! I bid you good luck in finding your most cool and handsome rivals like this handsome green beast!"

Gai's constant companion of spontaneous genjutsus of sunset backgrounds suddenly appeared and it sucked it's unfortunate victims in, unable to turn away from the shocking effectiveness of it. It was like it sucked their souls.

Sokka's brow twitched abnormally consistently as he tried to bleach his brain. He would never _unsee_ that!

The attacked renewed with greater vigor and the pattern kept on until the spandex clad ninja finally left. It had been relief like no other.

While Gai seriously amped up the annoyed meter of the two, they noticeably lost most of their pent up tension. True, they disobeyed the doctor's orders and attacked the hyperactive kid in perfect sync but they had better control of themselves now. They didn't kill Gai after all and Gai was fine enough to give them a speech about youth and give them his trademark nice guy pose over and over. They had nightmares about green spandex, bowl cuts, and spontaneous background sea waves at sunsets for days.

Two weeks after the _incident_ , the children were allowed out for the first time, with chaperones. They were leery at first but it soon melted into wonder as they were taken around Konoha's streets. They've been in the village for a long while but they've never been _in the village_. It was their first time actually getting to see the sights.

They were immediately enrolled into the Academy that same day where they could harness all their pent up frustrations positively and be more productive. They clearly had the capacity and, at least there, they could interact with other children while not being completely out of touch with the norm. After all, the Academy was where children were trained to be future killers.

"School?" Sokka gave Minato a dry look as he eagerly showed the children the curriculum on the spot, talking about how _fun_ it would be.

 _'He's nuts if he thinks we're agreeing to this.'_ Sokka mentally relayed.

'I don't know. A school where children are molded into the versatile weapons that are shinobi? It interests me.' Azula was more considering.

 _ **"Don't bother. It's boring. Just be a tailor or something. Hahaha!"**_ Kurama suggested jokingly.

Azula balked at the thought of being some ordinary baker or tailor. Of being some _commoner_. They were warriors. They lived in breathed in battle. Unfortunately, school was a requirement for that in this world. An actual establishment with classrooms and books and stuff. It was anti-climactic.

"Ugh, fine! I'll take the stupid test!" Sokka broke under pressure, being tortured by Azula with mental images of becoming a midwife or taking a desk job with endless paperwork while being ranted at with Gai's complaints of being _unyouthful_. He surprised Minato who was unaware of the mental conversations.

"That's great! " said Minato.

"Is that unanimous -ttebane?" Kushina asked dubiously while eying Sokka's pale expression.

"Very." Azula's sinister smile and disturbing evil chuckling confused the blonde.

Meanwhile, the kyubi was laughing his head off. Sokka was _whipped_.

* * *

The two easily passed the entrance exam but were not as interactive as hoped. Expected? Yes. Preferred? No. They repelled all the other kids away despite being younger and prime omega material on their very first day. They didn't even have to try very hard. Sokka was being quiet and moody most of the time and Azula was being herself which spoke for itself.

 _No one_ wanted to be around the scary kids. The rumors about them were scary enough. Everyone knew they were vicious killers. They had to be. They had no choice. That was something that only people trained to kill at such a young age could understand _after_ they've done the fact. But without that, understanding came a little harder.

Every day was mentally taxing for the pair of aliens in a new world. Sokka ended up often ignoring everyone and their stares, opting to train on his own. He devoted a lot to his personal skills seeing as it was a field that he prided himself in, originally not being a bender and all. Despite normally being a humorous and wholesome guy, he was misunderstood as a moody sullen child.

"Oh, him? He probably doesn't want to go. Don't bother asking." "I don't think he likes anyone a lot. He just hangs with the weird chick 'cause they're cousins." "He looks mean." "Are you crazy? He'll kill us!"

Those were just several examples of the whisperings Sokka's intercepted about himself. It was rather awkward at times but he didn't really care to correct them.

Azula was, oddly, more proactive in trying to get close to people but she usually scared them off. She was the crazy girl. The scary batshit insane girl. The one that was bad news. The one that shouldn't ever be messed with.

"Hey look. It's the pyromaniac." "Crazy witch!" "Why is she looking this way? Man, she gives me the chills." "I don't wanna go near her. She scares me."

Needless to say, they were perfectly isolated as the pint-sized weirdoes. People were pretty sure they were just another round of _Kakashi_ , if not worse.

"Great. There's more of them now." "Nasty little killers like that shouldn't be with our kids! What's Hokage-sama thinking!?" "Just you wait. They'll be killing their teammates too in no time." "All those vicious monsters are better off in a madhouse."

The children didn't take kindly to learning that the closest thing they had to a friend had a rather unsavory reputation brewing too. It was part of the reason why they didn't care much for their peers. They were just brats easily swayed by tasteless rumors for all they cared. They weren't worth the two's intellectual capacity. At least, that's what Azula said to their psychiatrist when asked about it.

The two of them ended up having to cater to each other's whims and their idea of fun. They could only play together and their games were less than innocent. They liked embarrassing some of the teachers by raising some arguments and crushing them in the ensuing debates too. That's all they really came to school for other than sparring sessions with new people. It was like a game of sorts.

They really like harassing their teachers - mostly Azula. While she took to verbally humiliate the teachers by repeatedly making fools out of them, Sokka tended to humiliate them in a more direct and creative way through Uzumaki worthy pranks. Considering they always ace everything in their classes, no one could really do anything to them other than direct spiteful looks behind their backs.

Eventually, the two cut down on their antics as they eventually grew bored of it too. The isolation was starting to wear on them as the loneliness persisted. They couldn't push out everything forever. They couldn't be the outsiders forever. They soon came to realize this fact and felt incredibly lost. The sense of detachment, of the _I'm not from here_ constantly echoing at the back of their heads was frustrating.

They started adjusting to society - finally - and behaved as much as they could. It was hard and maybe a bit awkward on their part bit this was their world now. They just have to deal with that. It was still frustrating. But overall, they were adjusting.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just recently noticed that there was a missing linebreak. It made the transition between Sokka and Kakashi's POV all confusing so I apologize for it. For anyone who was waiting for an update and got this instead... _Really_ sorry about that. I'll try to post soon to make up for it. :)


	5. Chapter 4 - How To Be Normal Kids

**Resetting Our Lives**

 **Summary:** Untimely deaths and mourning spirits. A second chance was deemed appropriate. Now in a new world and in younger bodies, how will they adjust? How will they change things with their presence in this new world?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own avatar: the last airbender or naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - How To Be** _ **Normal**_ **Kids**

"Yes! We have defeated you! You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!"

I sighed.

 _'Seriously Azula, it's just a game of ninja. You don't have to be that harsh or serious. Apologize.'_ I said mentally.

I can't believe she just ruined our first chance of making _actual_ friends since we got here. I admit, I was scaring people away with my glares the first few weeks. I just wasn't in the mood. Now that I am, this happens. Figures. We are going to be loners forever.

 _'You want me, the victor, to_ apologize _for simply playing to my full capacity?'_

" _Now_ Azula." I said.

...

And so begins the stare down. Too can play at that game.

...

...

...

"FINE! I _APOLOGIZE!_ There. Happy now?" she yelled and crossed her arms.

Her deep glare and pout just made her cute and pinchable rather than prissy. If only the people here knew we're not actually kids. They won't believe crap like that though so we better stick to what we have. It's nice being a kid again anyway. Everything's practically handed to you on a silver platter so long as you behave and not slit anyone's throat. It's the life.

"I don't know. I'm not sensing any sincerity from that." I smirked. Azula's glower grew stronger. Everyone's edging away though. They're looking at us like we're crazy. Well, crazi _er_ than they normally think we are.

I mentally sigh at that. I don't think there's any return from this. I'm not sure if it's even too late or not but...

I glanced at Azula, looking so determined. I guess it doesn't hurt to keep trying.

* * *

Academy work was boring. It was easy. It wasn't even a challenge. But, not all of it was completely within my immediate grasp. There were things that ninjas learn, things so basic to them, that it utterly boggled me. It was...frustrating.

It was easy to understand that this chakra of theirs was simply chi. At first, it seemed so obvious. But then, it wasn't. It was a lot more complicated than I expected. Molding _chakra_ was more than just the usual chi manipulation I was familiar with. As mentioned, it involves _molding_. It's a mixture. A mixture with _what_!? That's where it gets confusing.

Chi is the metaphysical energy that flows throughout the human body. Bending is merely the ability to manipulate one's chi to the point where the energy can extend beyond the body and interact with the environment.

Going by that logic, the four bending arts are more or less one and the same. In fact, chi manipulation is so basic, so primeval, that it's used by not only benders but by anything that lives. It's a skill mastered even by non-benders and by _animals_. That's why Ty Lee's chi blocking can deal with _anyone_ , not just benders. Chi is more or less life energy. It's spirit. Technically, it's everywhere. It's more or less energy in its rawest state. This is why the spirits are such powerful beings, it's almost envying.

But chakra uses an extra component. This component allows them better control over the energy. It allows for more complex applications, albeit with more effort and power needed to make it up to par. It allows them to nurture it and, rather than act as it's conduit, act as its factory instead. This component is physical energy.

I have no idea what the difference is supposed to be.

"Great~ You burned yet another leaf. Let's give it a couple more hours give or take and all the poor trees will be officially _balding_." drawled Sokka.

"Shut up! If you're just going to keep mocking me, at least offer me some advice!"

His dry sarcasm annoyed me. A lot more than it probably should. I've been working very hard to get this stupid leaf sticking exercise right without causing the leaves to blow up at my face and all he's done since the beginning is mock my lack of progress with his sarcasm.

He had it easy. He wasn't originally a bender. Having housed the moon spirit a couple of times, even if for just a few seconds, forced the dormant talent within him to activate and turned him into a bender without his permission. He doesn't actually practice it save for the occasional and completely involuntary healing. Thus, he's not bound by the bending principles I was forged all my life with that's currently getting in the way of my progress.

"I already did."

Hmph. If _Chill out_ was an advice, then he might've. But, I don't accept cookie trash.

Sokka managed to figure out the dumb exercise within his first three tries. _Three_! The first one caused the leaf to grow soggy, much like how all my attempts lead to the leaf burning out. His second caused it to glow and sharpen the leaf enough to have him cut himself. Then, on his third try, it stuck on his forehead perfectly without it falling off. He managed to keep it on for nearly an hour without much effort until the teacher told us it was over for the day. I didn't even get close to that.

The barbaric peasant with zero bending motivation and skill actually out-talented me! It was humiliating!

"I have to perfect this before class demonstration tomorrow. I will not be delegated to some mere _average_ student."I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"I doubt having the leaf explode is anything average. The others don't even make any effect on the stuff." said Sokka as he flicked a burnt leaf away from him along with the rest of my ashen piles.

Oh, he is so ignorant.

"That fatty Akimichi managed to do it for a few seconds." I reminded him. It was so humiliating being outdone but a fatty. The fact keeps on mocking me in my head!

He couldn't have been better than me. I keep kicking his butt in our spars. He's slower than pregnant snail sloths! But he beat me at that stupid basics exercise. BASICS! The worst part was how that was the exercise that _mattered_. How am I supposed to learn any of the ninja tricks I'm supposed to use as a ninja if I can't even make a stupid leaf submit!

" _Azula_ never performs just good enough. It has to be perfect!" I pressed.

"Just listening to you makes me feel tired." He moved to get his dark sword and I felt a swell of panic.

"Wait! Don't leave me! You have to help me get this right!" I told him, my eyes humiliatingly watery.

"No, I don't. Sensei isn't expecting any of us to get it to stick for even a few seconds at least until we're in our third year or something. You should just put it to rest." he grumbled.

I glared at him with unrestrained fury. "That's easy for you to say. You have it down so perfectly, you're even using it on your sword." I pointed out scathingly.

"Heh. It _was_ cool to learn that I can make space sword get even _more_ sharp." he said smugly, glee oozing off of him in waves. While I was trying my best to get through the basics, he was already practicing on slicing up rocks and making awful looking statues to complement his nonexistent artistic talent.

"See? You're getting it so easily. I have to do so too. You can't leave _now_!"

I _have_ to be perfect. Otherwise, I'd lose my usefulness. I'm supposed to be a prodigy. Even here, I'm still labeled as one. I can only _be_ the prodigy. Otherwise, I'd be set aside again. I'll be trash. I can't let that happen.

"We're not going to bed until you figure it out, are we?" he asked.

"I will burn your futon if I have to." I threatened him with narrowed eyes. His eyes widened as he gasped for a second.

"You wouldn't dare." He glared back at me. All I did was give him a malicious smirk, telling him just how I can't wait to do it.

"Fine! I'm _helping_ ~" Sokka grumbled and bounded over to me. "Do it again for me. Remember to _cool your head_ this time."

I rolled my eyes and slapped a leaf on my head. It immediately burned to a crisp and crumbled into ash.

"You're never going to get it if you keep forcing it like that."

"I'M NOT FORCING IT!" I screeched. He just sighed again.

"Look, you need to calm down. Let the chi flow in your body like a calm river and let it do the rest. The leaf will have to be part of you. It's not your slave."

I blinked.

"That makes no sense."

Since when was Sokka so fuddy duddy? For a second there, I thought I was talking to _Uncle_. The thought makes me shudder.

"Look, just...Try and think like a swordsman on the defensive. Or, like a...a waterbender. It's not about force. You don't go against the flow. You guide it. You compromise with it. Be flexible about it. You have to flow with whatever comes your way."

Sokka grabbed a leaf and had it hovering over his open palm. Then, he started playing with it, letting it travel along his wiggling fingers with slow but precise gliding, the leaf not once touching him while making the awkward turns.

"What you're doing is like this."

The leaf returned to his palm, sitting on it peacefully. Then, all of a sudden, the leaf broke apart and cracked away as all the water in it was pulled out and converted into steam.

"You're trying to shock it to submission. But you can't. This isn't fire bending. You can't just make fire if it's already there waiting for you. It's not going to move any differently if you leave it be. You have to be adaptable. You have to influence the energy's course, not browbeat it, just control the moment of change."

I gave him a confused look. He managed to make even less sense than before and that's using familiar terms.

"You mean, I should focus more internally than externally?" I asked. Maybe he's talking about lightning generation. Or at least, the principles behind it. The guiding feature certainly hits there. But, how?

He paused for a second, then, he nodded...unsure.

I grabbed a leaf and placed it on my forehead once more. I tried what he said and manipulated my chi internally and tried not to let it go out. Using one hand, I guided the energy along the paths and, with hesitation, let it move up towards the chi nexus on the forehead and focused her power.

All of a sudden, Sokka scrambled to get away as I accidentally shot a concentrated beam of heat through the leaf and caused a tree that was impacted to explode.

" _Hoooly_...Did you just shoot a laser at me? From your _brain!?"_ he yelled in shock.

"O-Ow~" I crumbled to the ground, holding my head as it was hit with the migraine. Of course I knew of that high-level firebending technique. I've heard of it. It wasn't exactly my kind of bending due to the many downsides to committing to it but it was a true master's form of firebending nonetheless. And training in it often lead to...accidents. I'm lucky I just got away with a migraine and not an imploded head.

"You give horrible advice!" I yelled at him, tears freely falling from my eyes due to intense pain.

"You didn't get what I said at all!" I yelled back.

He groaned. "And this is what I get for trying the Piandao approach." he murmured scathingly. He rubbed his temples with his knuckles.

"Ugh, screw this. This isn't my style but I was never great at public speaking to begin with."

He went over to a garden faucet and opened it. He awkwardly let the water steadily follow him as he wet his hands, wrapping the growing blob of water around them. As expected, the water started glowing eerily, as it always does when Sokka comes into direct contact with them. He came back and placed his hands on my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a panic. I could feel the _healing_ effects. It was slightly panicking because the invasive feeling makes me feel like I'm losing control over myself.

"I'm _making_ you chill you stiff firecracker."

Healing through water bending isn't the same as the odd healing techniques here with the green chakra. It's slight chi redirection and revitalization which causes natural healing to speed up exponentially. He's literally reaching in to control my chi with his with the help of water. It was chilling.

I felt the light dryness from the close calls of the previous attempts get cooled and moisturized until the uncomfortable itch faded away. He grabbed a leaf and, without warning, stuck it to that same spot.

"Clear your mind and think only about this one spot I'm touching."

Of course I thought about that spot. It was the only thing on my blanking out mind since he was healing it. I could feel it get healed. It was weird. He let go and then I held my breath when I realized what just happened. The leaf actually stuck. I was hit with euphoria.

"I DID IT!"

Then, reality came crashing back in as the effects of the water _healing_ wore off and the leaf fell. The joy fizzled out like quenched flames.

"No~" He gave me an obnoxious grin. " _I_ did it _for_ you."

I glared at him. How dare he mess with my emotions and mock me so!?

"So, do you get it now or are you still completely hopeless at this Little Miss Perfect?" he asked out of the blue.

I stopped seething as that registered and I realized what he just did. He let me feel it myself. He had me generating my chakra at that point to stick that leaf so that I could get a better feel for it compared to simply watching a demonstrator or breaking down the mechanics behind it on paper. I realized one thing at the very least. I must keep calm, as though meditating. I couldn't think too much about the pressures, about the theories, about the outcome. I just...do it.

Seriously? Is that was physical energy is supposed to be? Focus? That's more like the mental part rather than the physical! It makes no sense! But, nonsense or no, it worked before.

I grabbed a leaf and stuck it to my forehead. It stuck. I felt the joy return, my juvenile body was very close to making me cry for it. The chakra components still make no sense to me but at least I know it works. Then, after three full seconds, the leaf fell off. I groaned.

"There. You can finally do it. Let's _Go._ _To. Bed. Now_." he pressed. _Begged_.

"Are you kidding? That was pathetic! I have to be able to keep it on for hours or I won't be satisfied."

He groaned loudly and put his hands on his head.

"GAH! Of all the prissy prim and fucking proper princesses...YOU ARE _SUCH_ A PERFECTIONIST!" he yelled to the sky. "Burning bed or no, I am _going_ _to_ _sleep_! Taka, come!"

His bird went over to land on his armguard and squawked at me. I huffed.

"Fine! Be that way! I'll be better than you in no time, _peasant_!" I stuck my tongue out to jeer at him. Then, when I realized how childish I was acting, I gasped and cursed this juvenile form once again. Why does my body chemistry have to torment me like this? _Why_?

* * *

"And she kept me up _all_ night. When I woke up, she was _still_ practicing!" whined Sokka to his best contemptuous effect. Sokka was complaining about his baby cousin's apparent inclinations of perfectionism. I will admit that Azula-chan tends to be thorough for a lot of things but...

"Surely you're exaggerating." I said with a chuckle.

"Do these ugly black bags _look_ like exaggerations? NO! They're _not_! They make me look like I'm coming down with a bad case of pentapox, without the POX! "

Well, he does look really tired and sleep-deprived...Wait, what in the world is pentapox?

"She's driving me nuts. It's severe I tell you. She's _obsessed_! You have to talk to her! With me and everyone else, it's in one ear and out the other. She talks to _you_ though. _Please_ ~ I need my beauty sleep!" begged the boy.

Ehe...Hehehe. I sweat dropped. Personally, I find that he's the one getting obsessed over her behavior. He doesn't admit it much but he's always looking out for his cousin and is constantly concerned about her well-being...in his own way. To the point that it was ridiculous sometimes.

It was funny at first but now that I'm getting to hear more about their antics over the last few weeks Kushina and I left them alone for, due to a mission, it was starting to sound worrying. If I look back now, the signs were all there. I just didn't notice until now.

"Why don't you go have a nice nap while I figure this out then?" I asked Sokka.

"Nap...That sounds like a...good...Zzzzzz..."

Well, that was fast.

I brought Sokka home and tucked him in bed and discretely applied a sound-proofing tag to his room. I'll take it down later once I figure out if it's really necessary or not. For now, I have something important to do.

I headed out into the village asked Inoichi about it, Azula's _problem_. He gave me a rather upsetting appraisal. Azula-chan may possibly have obsessive compulsive personality disorder. A rather severe case too, if we're going to be honest.

She is a real-life OCD...at three. That's just disturbing and so terribly wrong. This is the kind of thing that has to be dealt with before it gets worse she grows. She'll need therapy. But, knowing that girl, she'll probably view that as an act of betrayal and make this worse than it has to. She'll likely push away all our attempts to help. It would be counter-productive. I never knew my experience with Kakashi would be so handy for this. Those kids are _too_ similar. It's...saddening.

I trekked to the wood just annexing our backyard where Azula opted to practice. Just as I thought, she was still there. She was sticking leaves all over herself now, not just her forehead. They seemed awkward on her in a sense that some of them were...smoking. But, she ignored them.

"Azula-chan?"

She made a sharp gasp and, to my surprise, the leaves all suddenly fizzled out as they were ignited by spontaneous flames. That's interesting. Not unexpected but still interesting. It was always obvious that she had nature manipulation down to a tee, given her blood limit. I just didn't think it would impede her attempts at something so simple like chakra sticking. It seems so backwards.

She groaned and made a sharp turn of her head towards me to deliver a rather nasty glare. Then, when she realized it was me, her features changed from anger to surprise.

"Minato-san? You're back! Has it been ten days already?" she said with joy. I tried very hard not to point out the fact that Kushina and I were actually four days late due to complications on the mission. She already has enough on her plate. She doesn't need to feel inadequate.

"I came back just now. Sokka-kun greeted us at the gate with dango." I said with a smile.

"Oh. That." she said, looking slightly jarred all of a sudden. "We were both supposed to do that. I guess I forgot."

She had a deep rosy tint to her cheeks as she soundlessly cursed and reprimanded herself. Rather than embarrassed, she looked angry at herself for forgetting. That backfired on me really fast.

"You don't have to be angry at yourself. It was just one time. There's plenty more missions for us and plenty of dango for all of us." I offered her my last stick and she accepted half-heartedly.

"It's not that. My memory is usually really sharp. How could I forget?" she said with a tone of disappointment and a still lingering trace of anger.

"You were busy. It's fine." I eased.

"No! It's not! What if that was a battle plan? What if that was a mission time? I can't afford to just forget stuff!" she pressed, her insecurities peering through.

I sighed. OCD. _Right_.

"Those are very different things Azula-chan. You needn't worry about the smaller things." I told her.

"The oni is in the details." she said dryly. I mentally sigh. She is going to be more difficult than I thought.

I sat down next to her and carefully pulled her to my lap. Her hair was all messy now with strands sticking out from all over and her _crown,_ which is a rather expensive seeming hair ornament of gold alloy, threatening to fall off. Clearly, she was the one who did her hair this morning. Otherwise, Sokka would've fixed it neatly like he always does for her.

I undid her tie and started to comb out the mess. I could see the red on the tip of her ears, indicating that she was embarrassed. Oh, this silly little girl.

"You're only three years old Azula-chan. You're allowed to be given allowances. A growing girl like you should be resting now."

"Oh, so this is going to be one of _those_ talks." she said dryly. "Sokka put you up to this?"

I chuckled. "Even if he didn't say anything, I would still end up having this conversation with you. We're just worried."

"Don't. It's unneeded. I'm just being as normal as ever." she pressed with resolute tones.

I sighed. And that is exactly why I'm worried. "Azula-chan, nobody's perfect. You don't have to try so hard. In fact, you're only three. You have a long life ahead of you to prepare you. You don't have to get everything _right now."_

You're not out there anymore. You're safe. You don't have to try so hard.

"But, I'm a prodigy." she mumbled weakly. So weak that it probably wasn't mean to be heard, but I did. I felt a bit intrusive at that realization but I'm glad I caught it. It held so much meaning. So much...attachment.

I frowned at that term. I really hate it when people keep throwing that word around like it's something fascinating. If all it does is make lonely kids like Azula-chan and Kakashi, like _me_ , then that word is better off not existing.

"People called me a prodigy too but I have my fair share of mistakes." I told her carefully. "I was barely even able to ask for Kushina's hand in marriage."

I was stuttering so hard then. It was so embarrassing.

" _You_?" she snorted, not believing a word I said. "You can take out whole battalions in a flash and still somehow know how to cook exotic dishes fit for a whole royal court to devour. Don't tell me otherwise. I was there at both instances."

I chuckled.

"Yes, you were. But, I believe you were also there when Kushina first moved in and started redecorating the whole house."

She froze, likely revisiting the memory, and held back a laugh.

"I couldn't find the spine to stop her and the end result was one _really_ disorganized and seal-ridden house. You and Sokka had to help me put everything back to normal." I told her.

"That's not imperfection. That's a healthy dose of fear for your wife. That's only proper given your dynamics. Kushina-san is a terrifying woman."

"I guess she is. But, she's still my one and only." I winked.

"Ugh. That is so cheesy. Never do that again."

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. She took my heart in a flash." I chuckled at the inside joke.

"I can't tell if you're a romantic or just trying to be one. You're terrible at it, if you must know. Kushina-san is a much better poet, speech quirks aside." she drawled.

"I know. But, I guess it's just one of my faults."

We laughed for a while until she stopped all of a sudden and gave me a deadpan. I caught her there, didn't I?

"That's not fair. Useless things like that don't count."

"I assure you, once you fall in love with the right one and you find yourself stuck, not knowing what to do, and it's suddenly _very_ important." I drawled playfully. A lot of things are like that. Like my inability to save my team from falling apart at the seams before it was too late, I mean. Yet another ugly stain of red on my long list of failings. One that I don't intent to _repeat_.

She huffed and turned away. But, she didn't make a retort. I'll take it she at least managed to get that.

"You don't get it. You're a soldier but you never started from the top. It was never a requirement for you." she retorted bitingly. I don't know if she noticed but she was starting to unconsciously edge away from me.

"True. But the finish line is all the same for everyone. Just because our backgrounds differ doesn't mean we don't end up in the same position." I tried to clear up vaguely. I was talking in a general sense here and I was hoping she could understand. She's still a child but, sometimes, I feel like she is much older.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" she roared with rage, her breath including a short burst of blue flame.

She stood and turned her back on me, her arms crossed and her shoulders tense, as if everything was conspiring to attack her and she had to be ready at all times. It was the cagey disposition of a ninja trapped alone within enemy lines.

"I was the prodigy. I was the preferred child. The _remaining_ successor. I was raised to be _perfect_." She started to shake, her insecurities starting to pour out along with the watering of her eyes. But she didn't cry. Not yet. She had too much pride. for that. Like how she won't admit she needs help.

"Can't you see that it's who I am? It's all I know to be. It's all I'm ever good at. It's all I'm worth for. Stop trying to tell me otherwise. Just let me _be!_ " she hissed.

It's just like Inoichi said. Hit enough points home and she'll talk herself. She is just a child after all. She would want to justify her ideals, especially to people she holds in high regard. She would want others to accept it, just like she did with her cousin. Sokka has his moments but nothing like Azula. That makes them different still even if she subconsciously is viewing him as a sort of mirror, or maybe a ruler. They were each other's measuring sticks for a lot of things. On their improvement in skill, in adapting to this new life, in moving on.

"You're only three. You still have a life ahead of you. _This_ isn't who you are. You can't possibly say that this single-minded desire to be perfect at everything is what makes you happy. Aren't you tired?" I noted seriously.

"I...My father wouldn't tolerate any less." she retorted weakly. But, it didn't carry much weight here. It probably used to, back where she's from, but not here. And she realizes this.

"Your father doesn't deserve to be called that then. A real father should only want for his child to be the best she could be, nothing more, nothing less." I said stiffly. With every word escaping from her, with the ever clearing picture of the mindset drilled into her unnecessarily, I felt my blood boil.

"Exactly. That's why I have to be the best of all!" she pressed. "H-He burned a third of Zuzu's face because he _wasn't_. He made us all watch. He just...spoke out of turn. That day... I can't ever...I _can't_. I didn't want to be disowned too."

The hysteria hit her. She was panicking, possibly even reliving a flashback.

Oh Kami. The root was rather extreme, just as I expected, but one I hoped was untrue. But, for it to be _that_? For it to be such trauma, her own father disfiguring her elder brother right before her eyes? I clenched my fists.

"That's not a father. That's a _monster_. I would never do that to you. I would just let you be yourself." I told her while I pulled her close to a hug, rubbing comforting circles on her back. I had to if I didn't want her getting trapped in a panic attack. Those things are never pretty.

This is so sad. So...tragic. Never have I been so glad that we found the kids when we did. They cannot go back to the hell they came from. They _can't_. Konoha is a ninja village at war so it might not be the best alternative. But at least, it's better than before. I swear, if I get the chance to meet her father, I will kill him.

"You're not my father." she said with a tone of bitterness, resigned and wistful. Clearly, it weighed on her. Now I see why Sokka is always so worried about her, even if he doesn't want to admit it. She's so...fragile.

"I could be...If you want it." I offered. She turned to me with a look of surprise. The emotions swimming in her eyes were so stormy, it was hard to figure out if she was against it or not. It made me stiffen in sudden fear. What if she starts to reject me for this?

That offer...It was an impulse, a spur of the moment decision. I literally just blurted it out. Sure, Kushina's thrown in the idea once or twice but we never actually went with it. Now, seeing this little girl trying to doll herself up for a ghost of the past...

My resolve burned with the will of fire. There was no doubt about it. I was adopting her. I was adopting both of them. They deserve so much more.

Azula didn't speak anymore. She just stared at me in shock for so long until she assaulted me with a bone crushing hug and didn't let go. I could feel it roll off her, the desperation. The _relief_. To be honest, I felt relieved too.

No more words needed to be said. To begin with, they weren't needed. We both understood right from the start. All this was just...release.

* * *

Sokka. I'm getting sick of his moodiness. I'm having a second chance at life here. I will not have it ruined by his majesty's anti-social aura. It's unsightly. How is he so full of angst anyhow? It's not like he's Zuzu. He was even supposed to be the joke in the Avatar's circle. The _dead weight_ whose only use had been comic relief, at least at first glance.

This should be a day for celebration. Yet, he's wasting it away being a complete buffoon. Minato and Kushina formally adopted us as their children. I was more than ecstatic for this and didn't even bother to wait for great grandfather's blessing before saying yes. I just grabbed the chance when it came.

I wouldn't lie and say I didn't dream about it once or twice, that this was my real life and that the two jonin were my real parents. The real ones never really cared about me. Not the way those two did. They felt more like parents to me than my own parents were even before all this.

Sokka though. He took a while. He was less ecstatic about it. He just didn't fight it much because...I think, he didn't want to ruin it for me. But I could tell he hadn't been happy. Not angry, not really, but not glad either. And now, it's finally sealed on paper and made legal. I couldn't be any happier but he was being such a killjoy about it.

 _Grrr!_

I walked around the forest to look for my annoying _sort-of_ cousin - as a species - with major mopey issues. It was getting dark out but that's not really a problem. It's still far from curfew. I went from tree to tree looking for any sign of him with very little success.

Sokka's an expert at hiding and evading capture. He's evaded my stupid brother many times before. He's evaded _me_. Water tribe warriors are experts of guerilla warfare, naval combat, and camouflaging. The southern tribe were especially practiced in the art of warfare due to the constant attacks grandfather directed towards them until all their water benders were wiped out.

Well, _most_ of their water benders. They missed his sister and, him too, apparently. Now that Sokka's properly learning the art of stealth from experts that focus their fighting philosophies in it, he's gotten _much_ better.

 _'Sokka. Come on, we need to be back before seven. Kaa-sama doesn't like us being late.'_ I called out mentally with a groan. The only replies I got were the croaks of a frog for some reason.

A frog? Why is he thinking of croaking frogs? Wait, _frogs_. That means water and lily pads. Then Sokka must be...

"Tch. Of all the wasted effort..." I grumbled.

I made my way to the small pond I knew was in this part of the village. A decrepit mansion here had a grand garden that reminded Sokka of the north pole's spirit oasis. It was his secret base. His personal retreat. A small piece of home. He might be there.

Unfortunately, I've only heard of the place and its general location. I've never seen it personally. I only have vague ideas of where it is from his stories so I was left to wander blind as soon as I got there. I wasn't sure if I'm even going the right way or if I just missed it. But, I can at least sense that I am on the right track from our link. It's weakness and his lack of replies worried me. I'm hoping that just meant he was asleep.

A faint crunch sound made me stop. That wasn't me. I looked around warily. I had this feeling that I was surrounded. Feral eyes gleamed in the shadows. My body tensed and my blood boiled. I could sense it. There was killer instinct in the air. I was approaching their territory and they want me out - whatever they are.

I heard distinct growls from something fairly large. Are they dogs? This forest is near Inuzuka land after all. I've heard they could be quite territorial. Kaa-sama warned us to keep out of this area's forest and clearings at night but it's not that dark out yet. Right?

A large grey dog came forward and looked at me. Rather than a mutt, it reminded me more of the polar wolves that frequented the North. We looked at each other eye to eye. I stood up to it fearlessly. It softened when it recognized who I was and signaled the others to leave. The growling stopped and the killing intent dissipated.

"Azula-chan, what are you doing here at this hour?"

...

"You talk." I blurted out. I've heard and read about ninkens and summons that talk but seeing it is a completely different matter. I don't know how it, _he_ , knows my name but we must've met before. He seems familiar.

"The sun is almost set. You should be at home by now. Are you lost?" At least he's polite and mindful.

I swallowed the facts quickly and remembered my original purpose. No need to be sidetracked about the weird sense of common of this world.

"I'm looking for my cous..., um, _brother_." I'm still trying to get used to saying that. It makes me feel weird, but not bad. I actually rather like it. _Sokka is my brother._ I found myself wrapping my mind around that idea with relative ease.

"I think he might be nearby." I said. "I tried tracing his steps but I lost his trail when I entered the woods. He's not an easy person to track."

I don't know if the gesture he made was a smile, a laugh, or a bow, but I think I get the picture. He plans on helping me.

"Do you have anything of his? " he asked. He's a hound so naturally, if he has Sokka's scent, he may be able to find him.

I took out Sokka's club. I borrowed it earlier for practice. He wouldn't let me touch his boomerang though. I wanted to practice with an unfamiliar weapon that returns to me but he was such a royal dumdum.

* * *

We found ourselves in front of a mansion with wild vines and foliage attempting to take it over. Kuromaru's nose was very helpful indeed. The place was more grand than I expected. It appeared to be some sort of abandoned clan manor similar to that of the prolific clan compounds scattered all over Konoha. It wasn't as large as some others, like the Hyuuga, but signs pointed towards the detail that it had been... _ornate_.

Sokka was asleep on the grass like I suspected he'd be. From the looks of it, he was crying by himself and fell asleep from exhaustion. There were cut foliage around looking like a deadly battle took place showing that he had been training. His sword lay unsheathed by his side, where it belonged. He finally managed to get it back when we started going to the Academy.

Unlike the usual tossing and turning, he was much too tired and fatigued to move. Every time he stirred, he'd moan in pain. Those red-rimmed eyes... I knew it. He was hiding what he really felt. So stupid. He still remembers Katara.

Tch. He really should just let go. Doesn't he have _me_ already? _I'm_ his little sister now! NOT. HER! I shook in anger.

The spirits floated about and a couple of needy ones flew about me, as if trying to calm me down. They don't usually hang around me since they liked Sokka more so I wasn't really familiar with most of them. What, so he has an entourage now?

"Looks like he won't be having dinner." I commented dryly.

I poked his arm with my foot. It's near impossible to wake him up when he's like this. I could throw him off a cliff or something but I'm not allowed to do that anymore. That sort of thing is exactly what will drop me into house arrest again. Besides, if he reacts extremely, I might just end up with a broken something...again.

I _has_ happened before.

"This is the old Uzumaki manor." said Kuromaru. I got curious. Uzumaki? That's our last name!

"What? Why didn't Kushina Kaa-sama tell us about it?"

For some reason, the ruling for clans here is that the more prestigious families are the ones married into even if the surname kept is from the female. Personally, I found this arrangement more agreeable. I don't really know much about why Kaa-sama's family, all of whom seem to be dead, was more illustrious than the hokage's family. But apparently, that little side-fact automatically made her like some important lost village's princess or something, being main branch and all. Minato's orphaned on top of being civilian born while she belonged to a proper clan of ninjas as its sole head. I suppose that distinction made sense.

Also, Kaa-sama wasn't going to stand for us taking the Namikaze name because she claimed that she had _first dibs_. Something about suggesting the adoption first even if Minato...Even if Tou-sama told us about it first. He didn't really fight her for it, really.

Hehehe. I'll never get tired of saying that - _Tou-sama~_

He still kept his last name though. It's almost as if they're not really married even if they were. It's complicated, they said. Something about keeping enemies from wising up to the Yellow Flash's family relations. They like keeping secrets a lot. I suppose that's due to culture. This ninja race remind me strongly of the Dai Li, only with more individuality and personal brands of craftiness.

"This is where Mito-sama, the first Hokage's wife, resided. Kushina-sama moved in as well even well after she passed away. However, as it was fairly secluded, it became easy for enemies to attempt kidnapping her from here. After a certain incident, when Kushina-sama was younger, she was ordered to move out of this place and it was left abandoned." explained the ninken.

'Oh. That's interesting. I'll be asking Kaa-sama and her secret pet later.' thought Azula.

"How do you know so much about this?" she asked.

"My master and I were well-informed at the time." he said proudly. "We may have been young but even then, we were already excellent information gatherers."

Now I get it. He said his master was Inuzuka Tsume, the head of the wild dog clan. She's near Kaa-sama's age. Probably just a year or two older. I heard she's just as ferocious as the fearsome Red Hot Habanero, which is Kaa-sama's moniker, with a kill count rivaling Tou-sama's. She's currently pregnant so I really hope Kuromaru doesn't get scolded for coming home so late. I've heard that pregnant women can be unreasonable.

"I could carry him. Could you help me get him on my back?" said Kuromaru.

"Thank you~ You're so courteous."

Tsk. I wish all animals were this well-mannered. Sokka better drill some discipline in his poop tossing bird. If not, I'll force him to take notes from the best ninken trainer of the Inuzuka clan. There has to be an art to raising ninken. After all, this one _talks_.

* * *

" _When_ are they going to teach us nature transformation?"

Azula glowered at the rubrics in her notebook. She had been praised before for her ability to use nature transformation at such a young age. Naturally, she got curious and read up on it.

"Probably _never_." snorted Sokka. "Isn't that supposed to be for chuunin level and above?" he remarked as he twisted around the ropes of the swing he was on.

He was a lot less stiff now, more like his original self, _probably_ , but he still held a lot of angst in there. If anything, Azula was one who lightened up more due to the many positive changes in her life. Sokka just lost too much.

Then, there was the fact that he actually had a family that he loved and loved him back. Azula had less problems of letting go of such sentimentalities given that she had a grand total of none.

"Are we _not_ chuunin level and above?" she retorted.

"Hmm, good point." he said and then released the twist.

"Maybe I can help." A quiet voice came from behind Azula. She was a bit surprised that she didn't sense the presence. Then again, they were in a hidden village for shinobi.

The two looked at the raven haired boy who looked their age that came to greet them. They recognized him as an Uchiha. As the clan head's famously precocious heir, in fact. Then again, they didn't care much about gossip so they weren't sure if it was really him.

"Excuse me?" asked Azula.

"I know you use fire and our clan specializes in them. I only know two techniques but I can teach you at least how to nurture your nature affinity. And um...I'm Itachi by the way." he said uneasily. It was as if he was unsure about doing this at all, approaching the _reputedly_ aloof duo.

"I'm Azula. This is Sokka. Thank you for the offer. Tou-sama wouldn't teach us a thing about it." Azula smirked in joy. Her eyes held a frightening gleam that make normal people run away. From the looks of it, Itachi is a little south of normal.

"Oh boy." Sokka could only wait for the impending doom.

* * *

 **A/N:** Just for clarification, Azula is about the same age as Itachi while Sokka is a year older than them. Also, they entered the Academy much earlier than him, technically speaking, so Itachi's not yet an Academy student here. When they entered, they were four and five year olds respectively.


	6. Chapter 5 - Room In The Nest

**Resetting Our Lives**

 **Summary:** Untimely deaths and mourning spirits. A second chance was deemed appropriate. Now in a new world and in younger bodies, how will they adjust? How will they change things with their presence in this new world?

 **A/N:** I'll just remind people again that I did warn for OOCness some odd distant time in the past. Just putting this out there. :) Also, consider this the entry to a new arc.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA or Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Room In The Nest**

The former princess held herself proudly when Minato became Hokage. She finally felt like something was right. She didn't want to be under the wing of some no name shinobi. Not that Minato wasn't famous already.

The children attended the inauguration ceremony. Kakashi went with them as a chaperone. The three were relatively okay with each other, even if Kakashi tended to be on the odd side. It wasn't like they could say much for themselves at that subject. They were all odd.

They cheered on with the crowd of people unsuspecting of the cute bloodhounds among them huddled together as they looked up to the new hokage. It was a bit of a relief, actually. For once, they were invisible. For once, no one was looking at them like they were going to snap at any moment and murder someone.

Azula wore a red sleeveless cheongsam with yellow frog knots, a pair of black pants, and black knee-length shinobi boots. She wore her hair down with a red hairclip and wore black elbow length tekko. Unlike Sokka, she wore the usual shinobi holster on her right leg. Her crown was pinned to it like some sort of charm rather than worn on her head. After all, she was no longer princess Azula of the fire nation. She was now Azula, daughter of the _hokage_. She prefers this more.

Sokka wore a simple kimono-like tunic with short sleeves and split sides and his usual necklace. He wore his original armguards and shin guards displaying the water tribe insignias to honor the occasion. He wore the traditional shinobi shoes and pants in dark blue. He had his sword on his back which was thankfully overlooked by people. His boomerang hung on his side along with a small jug filled with spirit water collected from the cave they were found in.

He was also there to support Minato's inauguration but he held less of the pride that Azula had. Azula was ecstatic while Sokka just wanted to go home as soon as all the important stuff was over. It was true that they both accepted the man and his wife as their formal foster parents but to Sokka, Hakoda will always be his father. It was going to take time for him to accept Minato as his new one. It certainly was going to take time for him to get used to the idea that his foster father was also the ruler of the village now. Hakoda had been chief of the south but...This was different.

As soon as Kakashi's eyes left him, Sokka slipped away from the boisterous crowd. Minato noticed from above and had a sad but empathetic look on his face. The boy always had such sad eyes. It displayed a strong yearning. If he did not let anyone else in soon, he would be drowned by his sorrows.

He wished the boy would let more people in. The answer for that problem dropped in on the new family a bit too unexpectedly.

Minato walked out of the kitchen with the bowl and the pestle still on hand, looking lost. Azula dropped her workbook in shock while Sokka choke on his snack.

"Huh? A baby?"

"I'm going to be a mother, dattebane."

Kushina was already glowing enough. The kids really didn't need the extra effect of spirits and energy sparkles dancing about her in joy upon sensing the life being born in her gut. It just made it seem a lot more unbelievable and more likely to be a dream.

"I'm going...to be a father." The look of disbelief on Minato's face was priceless.

It wasn't a dream.

"A _mother_ , dattebane!"

"You're pregnant?" said Azula in shock - a delayed reaction, for sure.

She's heard her foster parents having sex plenty of times before. She even walked in on them once. But, she never expected this to happen so soon.

Kushina had that hormone suppressing technique thing that was a must learn for all Konoha kunoichi seeing as getting killed on a mission because their period made it nigh impossible to lose their enemy trackers was just plain embarrassing. This technique effectively got rid of the menstrual cycle, ovulation period included. A fact that has Azula marveling at the medical advances of this world.

Really. No period? Without side-effects? That was a medical holy grail for women!

But, for the most part, a kunoichi can fuck as much as she wanted with her boy toy/s without ever getting pregnant unless she took the counter technique to restart said cycle. Looks like Kushina did. That or she was just so high on sex, she accidentally broke the jutsu with that enormous chakra reserves of hers.

 _"Hm. Perhaps this may just do you good. How do you fancy becoming an older sibling Azula?"_ Sozin's voice echoed in her head with amusement. He figured this was the hammer to the nail. The one thing that the girl might need to completely...evolve.

The girl was simply too stunned to take note of the spirit's apparent arrival. She didn't even bother retort. Sozin could tell she was highly disturbed by this development. However, he made no mention of it. He expected it, really. Change always was the most terrifying thing. Much like that moment in the past when he learned that his best friend was the Avatar.

"Oh no. _Fuck_ no. This can't be happening again." mumbled Sokka. He jumped out of his seat and started dancing oddly around Kushina while singing some weird chant.

"What are you doing?" asked Azula.

"A prayer ritual for babies. I'm am _not_ having a sister again. Nuh uh. This one _has_ to be a boy."

 _"I that sense it_ is _a boy. It's a child growing strong like the coming of a little sun."_ The children heard Sozin's voice echo in their heads.

 _"I'd rather it be a girl."_ argued Yue.

 _'Oh no. Don't you dare try anything Yue. I mean it! None of your magic tampering and moon voodoo!'_ hissed Sokka. It was going to be a boy. It. Was. Going. To. Be. A. _Boy_.

"Oh, thank you! I always wanted a boy dattebane." Kushina gushed at the cute scene. She was in her own female wonderland. Her aura was beaming pink. She was so high in happiness that she didn't even register that the child just cursed. She would've chewed him out otherwise.

"Ha! Majority rule!" cheered Sokka. It was so going to be a boy.

"Oh no! I forgot the face paint! You think bean paste will work?"

"Stop it. You look stupid." chided Azula glumly. Sokka was too absorbed with the baby news to entertain her. A fact that embittered her further.

Meanwhile, Minato was still frozen by the news. Sure, he was happy but the shock also paralyzed him in his place. He was still stuck at the first sentence. He was becoming a father?

* * *

A baby was coming. It was...threatening. I was going to be a sister. An _older_ sister. I've never been one before and it presented a certain intimidation to it.

Everyone is so happy. They act like _I_ should be happy. But, I'm not. I remember what great grandfather said to me well enough and felt like actually taking it, this second chance thing. I might as well get comfortable if I'm stuck here for the rest of my life, right? It wasn't like I had a choice other than chose to be bitter for the rest of my life. Truthfully, this world is like a wonderfully refreshing vacation.

No, father to constantly tower over me like a looming watchdog. No _absent_ mother to constantly mock me. No servants to constantly lie to me due to fear of retaliation. No Zuzu and Uncle to constantly mess up and _leave_. I don't have to think about them anymore. Because they don't _matter_. They were nothing but ashes of old memories thrown to the wind.

Compared to my old life, this was paradise.

But now, a baby's coming. That dream come true suddenly seems so far away again. It's like the illusion shattered with that one revelation and I was reminded of the cold truth.

I don't belong here. I'm not really the child of Minato and Kushina. I'm just worming myself into their lives, like some leech. But this baby, it won't be adopted. It won't be some pitiful damaged good that everyone keeps avoiding. It won't be a charity case. It will be flesh and blood. It will be _real_. The true child. It's...terrifying.

There was this fear in me growing. My new parents weren't really mine. I knew for a fact that it was all just a convenient arrangement. A formality. When the baby comes, I'll be redundant. I won't be needed. I won't be the youngest one in the house anymore.

It's not quite jealousy. I know jealousy very well and this wasn't it. No, this was _fear_. Real fear worthy of me. This was _paranoia_. I felt that as soon as the baby comes, I won't be needed anymore and will be thrown away. There was even this fear gnawing at my mind that _Sokka_ , the only one left that was _like_ _me_ , the only one who could _understand_ , would pick the innocent and pure real baby over me as a younger sibling.

I'll be ignored again. I'll be left alone again. I'll be discarded, left to begging for attention like some pathetic dog. I didn't want to go back to that.

The worst part? Sokka knew I was feeling this way. I tried my best to school my features and hide behind the act of being okay. I was always a great liar so I had no problem with that. The problem's our spiritual bond.

As perfectly isolated I try to keep my mind as, sometimes, stray emotions carry over. It doesn't take a genius to decode all those feelings of insecurity and fear in light of the current situation. It just so happens that Sokka was already plenty smart on his own, for the right things. I couldn't hide such a thing from him no matter how hard I tried. It worked best at close proximity and we were always such.

It didn't used to be like this. We used to completely shut each other out due to hate and bitterness. But in time, that changed and so did our bond. It was surreal to have a literal connection with someone. But, for someone like me, it was like addiction. Once I had it, I never wanted it to go away. Maybe that's why I tried so hard all this time to delude myself into this fantasy. And now, that perfect world was about to change whether I liked it or not.

That there is the problem. I. Do. Not. Like. It.

"What did that poor grass ever do to you?"

I heard someone speak behind me. I didn't show surprise or jump or hold my breath. I'd be stupid to let people realize they caught me off guard. But, this person is one of the rare few - and growing number - of people who actually can do that. He sneaks up on me regularly and he probably knows the obvious by now.

I turned towards him with a sneer.

"Exist." I tell him. "Like you." I added.

He just laughed. I made a jab at his being and all he did was laugh. It was a bit cringing, his abnormal cheeriness and maturity. He reminded me of Ty Lee, always smiling and keeping everything bottled on the inside even when she's always so afraid. At first, I found that particular part of him endearing, almost nostalgic. Then, it finally came to me that he's way worse than Ty Lee ever was and that they were not similar at all.

"You really crack me up, Zu-chan." he smiled. He's completely screwed up there in the head if he thinks my insults are jokes.

The nickname elicited a response from me. A proper eye twitch.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Shisui!" I yelled at him. I have repeatedly warned him not to call me by that nickname. It reminded me too much of Zuko. I used to call him Zuzu, to tease him. Now, this jerk is doing the same thing to me.

"Aw~ Why not? It's cute." he said.

I simmered in rage. Why is it that he always chooses to press my buttons? Why won't he ever listen? Why won't he just... _fear_ me?

This idiot deserves a lightning bolt up his ass!

 _"If you do that, I'll take you over and dance like a drunk tiger monkey in front of your classmates."_ threatened Great Grandfather.

My breath halted for a second and then I returned to simmering in rage once more. Only this time, it's not about the brain damaged fool. It's about _another_ brain damaged fool.

 _'Now you talk to me. I've been waiting on you for hours.'_ I relayed with vexation. I called out to him hours ago but he just ignored my hails. It's not like he's the moon spirit. He doesn't have some important moon duties to attend to. All he does in the spirit world is drink tea all day and do gardening.

Now I know where Uncle got his cookieness from.

 _"I've been here for hours. You were just too busy ranting about pointless things to notice."_ he said. His image suddenly blurred into existence. I could see him physically just fine. He was hovering safely just behind my annoying classmate, holding a cup of tea and looking rather tranquil.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Shisui asks suddenly. He must feel rather self-conscious now that I'm staring.

But he's not really who I'm staring at. I'm staring at the old man setting up what looks to be a picnic spread right between us. There were more spirits joining in. A bunch of small Hairiyo birds and a couple of dragonfly bunnies. They were more along the lines of the spirits from our world, chimerical. Not like the ones native to here who only flew about me like mindless moths.

The veil between our spirit world and this world wasn't too transparent. Actually, this world doesn't have a spirit world. There's only this world and... _beyond_.

 _'Pointless!? How could you say they're pointless!? I'm panicking here! I'm telling you, I don't usually find anything worthy of_ panic _.'_ I pressed.

 _"I know."_ he said flatly. I suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment come over me. Of course he knew. He was my great grandfather. He's been watching our family long before I was born. He knows my every quirk and every secret preferences.

 _'Perverted old man.'_ I jabbed. He's not really. I doubt he find anything about me remotely arousing. But it's still creepy to know that he's been watching me since birth. By that, I mean _since birth_. He knows everything 24/7 for the last 14 years of my natural first life and still going strong here in my second world.

 _"You really had that birds and bees talk far too early for my liking."_ he sighed.

"Here, have a bite. Eating these always makes me feel better. They're special strawberry flavored." Shisui waved a stick with pink dango at my face. He settled next to me with his snacks out, unwittingly joining the picnic atmosphere that was mocking me so.

"I prefer actual fruit." I sneered at him. Then, he grabs an apple from his knapsack.

I just had to open my mouth, didn't I?

I grabbed it, albeit with a growl, and roasted it in my hand with blue flames. Then, I ate it. It was delicious and I just realized how hungry I was really. I was so focused on the baby subject that I forgot about food.

I sigh.

* * *

"Hey, having a date without the third wheel?" teased Sokka as he came approaching. He brought our lunch with him, mainly since he's the only one who ever remembers to grab them before we leave the house, and tossed the paper bag to me.

I opened it to see just what I am supposed to be heating up today and saw fruit and...wasabi? I shot Sokka look.

"Pregnant women." he shrugged. "They have the weirdest taste in food."

"Ah~ I know what you mean. You know, Itachi's mom is pregnant. You better steer clear from their place for a while." suggested Shisui.

Sokka gave him a pleased look. "Noted."

Ugh. I rolled my eyes. Here comes the inevitable.

 _'So, other than the awkward obvious, what have you two been talking about? I could feel tidal waves of emotion all the way from the classroom.'_ he asked me playfully as he sat adjacent to me and Great Grandfather.

I clenched my fists and held back the raw anger. He could see through me quite literally. I enjoyed many of the perks that coming to this world the way we did had to offer but not this. This means I can't hide anything from him.

I _used_ to be good at schooling my emotions but I've come to find difficulty in doing that here in a more...internal level. I don't know if it's this body or if it's the... _release_. If it's the sudden comfort and the feeling that there are people who do care about me now. If it's learning about how to not be alone anymore. But, it's a problem that screwing me over with the people I am close to.

Too bad all of them happen to be very perceptive in their own ways. _Ninjas_.

Then, there's Sokka.

 _'Are you really doing this to us? Silent treatment?'_ asked Sokka. _'You know we can practically read your mind right?'_

"Of course I know!" I hissed.

"Uh, are you doing that wordless talking you do again?" asked Shisui. Suddenly, I felt very warm in the face and it wasn't just because I felt incredibly embarrassed.

"She's on fire." noted Shisui, with a bit of understandable panic.

It didn't take long for me to suddenly be drenched from head to toe and then, not be.

"Thanks." I said to Sokka.

He isn't very good at using his bending much. He's still awkward about it. But, he at least knows how to get people dry easily enough if he drenches them by accident, a skill that's been invaluable recently for not pissing off instructors - and by that I mean pranking them with _accidents_.

"Sorry about that. It was rude. Just because we can read each other so well that we don't need words doesn't mean other people can too. We'll try to have less of that." I said with heavy tones, clearly indicating an alternative meaning.

 _'You're seriously trying to use the kid to get me to stop? Not gonna happen.'_ Sokka smirked smugly.

 _'Kid? He's five years older than you.'_ I reminded him.

 _'Biologically!'_ he pointed out. _'Chronologically...You know what I mean.'_

 _"She's trying to manipulate the conversation again."_ noted firelord Sozin.

 _'Wha...I hate you!'_ I complained in a fit. The old geezer just shot me a jovial smile. So...mocking.

"Oh no. It's fine. It's body language, right? I learned about it from my uncle. It's so awesome you two can do this without a byakugan or even a sharingan." Shisui said excitedly.

I stared at him, being all happy and peppy like that. I felt like all of my energy was being drained by him. Ignorance is such bliss.

* * *

I could feel it roiling off her. They're like waves. She probably doesn't realize that it isn't just anger she's dealing with. I know exactly how she feels, really.

The day Katara was born, it was such a happy moment in our family. She had been so small, I could barely remember. But, I remembered what came next. I was only two, or maybe three, at the time. But, Katara was with me, playing outside the hut. That was when she started doing her bending, laughing all the way. I thought the tricks were so cool too and we played with the snow for a long while.

Then, Dad saw her. He looked horrified. He suddenly took her away from the ground and brought her into the house. I was asking so many questions and he couldn't hear me through the panic. I could feel that something was wrong and he just started arguing with Mom in the hut, leaving us with Gran Gran all of a sudden as they tried to fix the... _damage_ as they called it.

I was so scared that day. I never forgot about it even if I forgot about all the other more important things. And later on, that fear turned into an irrational envy.

I was jealous of Katara. A lot. It wasn't just the bending or how she could be so strong about Mom's death or how she could be so responsible when I'm supposed to be the big brother or how all the other kids looked to her when there's trouble and not me when I'm technically the one left in charge of the tribe. It was the...attention, I guess. Before that raid when everything went to hell, I had this hidden bitterness. I cursed at her, felt angry. I felt like she was taking my parents away.

If there was one thing I remembered from Mom, it was that Invisible Man story. At the time, it just hit so hard, so on point, that I was afraid that she saw through me and I couldn't stop having nightmares for weeks. That's why I never showed it that much, the anger. I always hid behind sarcasm and logic and never actually tried to turn that ugly emotion into something...worse. Because if I ever did, I knew that I'd lose the little bit of attention I had left from them, only to be replaced by fear and hate.

I soon came to realize that it was foolish. When Dad went away, leaving us, I had to protect her. I realized that the fire nation could always come back once they realized that the last water bender of the south pole was still alive and I lived on in paranoia for the longest time.

That's what Azula is feeling - the envy. That's always what she ever felt about a sibling. I'm sure Zuko never noticed but the reason why she picked on him so much was because he had everything she wanted. Not the crown. Not her friends. But, her mother's love.

But it'll come to pass. She'll realize it at some point. But, she's really high maintenance in a sense that she'll need someone to actually spell it out for her. Besides, it'd be preferable if someone like her skipped the whole envy phase before the baby even came. I mean, her having it just now when the baby is barely just a few weeks old as a fetus is just _baaad_. All it does is positively buy me some time.

My little story isn't going to change it though. She probably already knows anyways, just from the bits and pieces I've revealed to her. What she needs is something more real. What she needs is reassurance. Or better yet, investment.

She needs to be able to learn how to ride this wave. Having a kid sibling doesn't have to be so bad.

"Oh no. It's fine. It's body language, right? I learned about it from my uncle. It's so awesome you two can do this without a byakugan." Shisui said excitedly.

"You mean like your blood limit?" I asked him excitedly in front of Azula.

 _'What are you doing!?'_ she hissed at me. She probably sensed my slightly _sinister_ plans.

"I guess? It's not as powerful with insight alone though. But, it certainly has more practical uses." he snickered. Then, he stopped, realizing his slip up. "Don't tell them I said that."

"Cool. So, this blood limit...Are all Uchiha like born with it or something? Is that how you figure out Itachi-speak?" I asked with a laugh.

"Ah, nah. I don't need sharingan for that." Shisui waved.

"Does that mean you're close like brothers? Like with me and Azula?" I broached.

"Huh. Now that you mention it, I guess we kinda are." he said.

"He must be one weird little brother for you." I ribbed him jokingly and he laughed.

"Haha, you can say that again. But, I wouldn't be bummed if he _were_ my real little bro."

There was a dull look in Shisui's eyes, deceptively hidden by the smiling and the laughing. It was only there for but a second but I saw it.

 _"Poor boy lost his parents to the war didn't he?"_ noted the late firedork.

 _'He was imprinting. It's stupid.'_ scoffed Azula.

Now, we're all in agreement that Shisui may be a bit screwed up in the head. But, Azula has a very unique take on it. She claimed that Shisui only ever got drawn to Itachi is because he was lonely himself and wanted to fill that void. Itachi was just perfect because he was always alone and was so little, like a baby brother. Like the one his parents promised him he would have after the war was settled.

I doubted her then but I get this feeling that she might've been right. But, that's precisely why I'm dragging out this conversation in front of her.

 _'Sokka, you moron! Stop this at this instant!'_ she yelled at me. The anger was starting to show on her face and for a completely justifiable reason.

"Forget Itachi. We're at school. We should be talking about Daikoku-sensei's unfair homework or something." she pressed.

Really? Homework? That's the best you could come up with Azula?

"Unfair? But, he only asked us to write an essay on village history." Shisui asked in confusion.

"I'm only four!" argued Azula. We both shot her a look that said _You're seriously playing that card?_ before she huffed and looked away in embarrassment.

 _'Just give in. If you're not going to agree to a heart-to-heart - uck, that needs to be renamed - I'm going to keep tormenting you like this.'_ I grinned.

 _'No.'_ she said resolutely.

 _"Ask him about Itachi's baby brother to come?"_ FL Sozin suggested with a devious smirk while sipping his tea.

 _'Great idea.'_ I said. "Speaking of four year olds, how do you think Itachi-chan is going to handle a baby?"

Shisui snorted. "He'll probably be a lot awkward about it."

 _'You sadistic assholes!'_ she yelled in anguish. I almost pity her. Almost. Come on, from this point of view, her stubborn fight just seems so stupid.

"But he'll get better at it eventually. Even if he can't, he can always count on me for advice." added Shisui.

At that, Azula froze and I knew I had her.

"You mean he has you and _me_ for advice." I added, with a mock glare. Shisui chuckled all over again. But, Azula remained frozen. She glared at me bitterly. But, I knew I won this round.

She seriously needs to be able to get over this.

"Sure, we can share. But, if he asks you about baby care advice, know that you're the one who dug your own grave." threatened Shisui.

Hmm. I think...I have an idea.


	7. Chapter 6 - Practice Makes Perfect

**Resetting Our Lives**

 **Summary:** Untimely deaths and mourning spirits. A second chance was deemed appropriate. Now in a new world and in younger bodies, how will they adjust? How will they change things with their presence in this new world?

 **A/N:** I had fun with this chapter and personally felt I should've extended it into a couple more chapters. But, it would've been dragging on if I did so I kept it packed in just one. :(

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own avatar: the last airbender or naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Practice Makes Perfect**

Being the... _innovative_ thinker that he is, Sokka had this crazy idea that we should train in preparation for the baby. His answer to not being pushed away was to be a part of it - the hype. In hindsight, it made sense. Though a considerable portion of my pride protested, great grandfather leering heated gazes through my back convinced me enough to try it out. I didn't want him doing something embarrassing like making me dance like a spider monkey in the middle of class.

I wasn't too sure about it at first - _babysitting_. It wasn't like anyone sane would ever want us, especially me, to hold onto their _precious_ children. I figured there was no way that was going to happen. Then, Itachi's mother gave birth. I knew there was no escape.

* * *

"He's cute." I pointed out. "Smelly, but cute."

"He's a noisy weak pound of flesh with the most horrible smelling excrement I have ever come across in my entire life." Azula cringed her nose. She just came out of the shower and the soap definitely smelled better than this.

Oh yeah, she wasn't lying about the poop. It's like something died in there. But seriously? Weak pound of flesh? Considering the fact that it's actually an improvement is just sad. But hey, she isn't leaving. I call that progress.

"You're just angry 'cuz he peed on you." I grinned. She turned away in dissent.

Well, she'll get over it. She'll have to. We're going to have our own little _pound of flesh_ in the house soon enough. Oh, it'll be really entertaining to watch her get through _that_. Being an older sibling is hard work.

But, she's actually trying hard. That's big for someone who rarely ever had to try so hard for anything, being seemingly perfect and all. So, I might as well guide her not-so-perfect highness through the motions. I suppose this is simply another one of our lessons on how to be a normal person.

...I can't believe I just admitted that to myself. Where has my pride gone?

"How about helping me instead of complaining?" Itachi pouted at us. We _offered_ help. So, I guess he had every right to question us on whether we were really serious about that or if we just came here to watch his misery.

He was changing his baby brother's diapers. His mother needed rest and he volunteered to take care of Sasuke for the day. That was probably the stupidest thing he's ever done. At least I think so. His little brother's a freaking newborn. Like, a few weeks old. He was right to send out an SOS. There was no way he could handle this on his own.

"Don't look at me. Babies may look cute on the outside but they're little devils. Trust me. I had a little sister." I managed to hold back the choke at the end. The statement came so naturally but it still hurt.

 _Had_ a little sister. I guess I'm finally coming to terms but I just can't forget about Katara even if I have a new baby sister to deal with. A crankier, narcissistic, control freak of a baby sister that is. But, still just a kid. It's part of why I couldn't just kill her before.

I can't believe I'm describing Azula as this but she's just a sad little girl who had no actual life. Honest! I've been with her in her more... _vulnerable_ moments. Funny how we had to kill each other first before getting to know ourselves. Life sure has a way with messing with our heads.

"Why did you even agree do this? You're rich enough to hire a maid or a nurse." Azula crossed her arms. She's in a bad mood today. Must be about being asked to change diapers.

Oh, come on. This is our first real gig. She can't blow it!

"We don't do that here. We raise our own." said Itachi.

" _Train_ your own, you mean." With a sudden burst of impulsive retorting, I snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean." frowned Itachi.

"The only reason your father probably let us in here is because we're supposed to be famous prodigies and are among the youngest to ever enroll in the Academy next to Kakashi-sempai."

I waved my hands in exaggeration and put me and Azula on a pedestal full of hungry monsters in the background out to extort us. Which is kinda true.

Admittedly, I enrolled at the proper enrollment age but _come on_. We skipped two grades already. The first two years are just pure Academics anyways. Boring as hell. That's part of the reason why they let me have my weapons back. We're already handling weapons more at the third level and we're soon to be transferred to the fourth. Though, I am always told never to unsheathe space sword during spars. Understandable, seeing as most of our Academy training gear are blunted.

"That's...not true." said Itachi.

"You hesitated." smirked Azula. She held her hand out and I slapped it to seal the deal. We just owned him.

"Just help me finish up with Sasuke so we can train with Shusui." he said with a defeated pout.

"I can live with that." I shrugged.

Shisui was our classmate and he was a particularly talented kid. Also, he's nice. He actually talks to us and manages to sit through Azula's occasionally disturbing monologues without being turned off. He just thinks she's funny. Poor innocent kid.

"Taka. Be on the ready." I commanded my loyal little hawk. He flapped his wings testily and put one of his talons up, ready for grabbing. He squawked an affirmative. We were not going to deal with diaper stink if we could help it. The thing's going straight to the compost as soon as we're done here.

"This is humiliating." said Azula but she helped anyway. This was practice. She'll need a lot of that if she's to survive a baby brother...or sister. Oh spirits, please don't let it be another baby sister.

* * *

"Not even a year here yet and she already picked up tomato's temper." Fugaku groaned bitterly while remembering how he almost turned to ashes had he not dodged. Azula was one fiery little devil.

He really hadn't been expecting the sight of Minato's freaky genius brats babysitting his youngest when he came back home from work. His mind could hardly register it at first seeing as the rather...unsavory rumors about the children's mental state wasn't exactly comforting.

If only those children didn't happen to be Itachi's only friends his age who could actually match up to his genius, he probably would've pulled his son away from them. Itachi was visibly more cheerful and showed even faster improvement in his training from hanging out with the two kids. He worried that Itachi would become sullen from losing his only friends since Shisui. That was a long-standing argument with his wife that he can't ever win.

Fugaku talked to Minato about it once or twice, or, to be honest, multiple times, but the blonde man only ever reassured him that the adopted children were nothing to be worried about. Yet, the Uchiha clan head couldn't help it sometimes. That's probably part of the reason why he unintentionally pissed off the mini-wrath goddess and got burned.

"Tomato?" Itachi stopped eating and asked in curiosity.

His father paled at his slip of the tongue. He mentally reprimanded himself. If his former classmate hears of this from her wards, he'd have the Red Hot Habanero on his tail again. He didn't need that nightmare back in his life. His mother chuckled at her husband's fear of her best friend.

"Nothing important dear. So, how did training go today?" she asked to change the subject.

"Well, Azula is still great at fire techniques. She also taught me a new jutsu."

Mikoto was glad that her son finally made some friends. It was worrying how he kept to himself all the time. Granted, he could've chosen less dangerous friends but at least they were good kids. Given that Kushina was the one caring for the kids, unlike Fugaku, Mikoto wasn't too worried.

"She burned my arm three times. It's a good thing those creams she has work great on burns. Kaa-san, you never told me those beauty creams you use are burn salves."

Then again, there is that.

"Did you know they could walk on water? I tried it but it didn't work so well. They said I had to be able to walk up trees first." said Itachi.

"W-Water walking." said Mikoto. "But, aren't they only..."

At that, her mental processes strained as she absorbed that information. Okay, so the kids weren't geniuses. They were _mega_ -prodigies. The only recorded case of anything like this was Kakashi. Everyone knew how that went. Then again, for those kids, the pattern was kind of similar after all. Only, in reverse.

Really, if it weren't for the fact that Minato was the one watching them, Fugaku would've long been convinced that they were spies.

"At this point, it's not that odd that they can do those things." Fugaku commented dully. Itachi's new friends truly were an interesting bunch. Fugaku resolved not to get shocked anymore even if he knew he couldn't keep it. He's done this for the nth time.

"Sokka also healed me. See? He makes water glow and nice feeling. But, we had to promise to stop it with the flames for the day before he fixed me. He prefers kenjutsu."

Itachi showed his parents his hands with mostly healed cuts. From this, Fugaku sighed and brought a hand to his temple. Water walking was one thing but healing jutsus were a completely different story.

There's genius. Then, there's _ridiculous_.

* * *

Maybe, Sasuke wasn't the best first baby to have Azula work with. Not only did the kid have a paranoid dad, he was also really clingy and very choosy about who got to hold him. He wouldn't stop crying. But, it certainly was one good challenge and if there was anything that got Azula going, it was a good challenge.

Taking care of Sasuke that one time opened new opportunities for us. He wasn't the only baby born in the year. There were more coming from the prominent clans and still counting. In a way, being the children of the hokage helped. What better way to promote good relations with the ruling power than to smooch up to his little devils?

Once word got out that we were babysitting and didn't actually suck at it, people began to be more open to the idea and indulged us. That said, most of our babysitting ventures involved caring for _important_ babies. As in, heirs and heiresses level important. Though, most of them were still done with supervision.

Well, at least that soothed Azula's bruised pride a bit.

"So, we just stick our _finger_ in and let him...suck?" I asked confused. This was so very awkward, not to mention creepy.

The parents didn't utter a word. They just...stared. I guess. But apparently, that was a yes because Azula was already continuing the conversation over other technical stuff. We had stuff to clarify for this baby service seeing as it was...different from the usual.

Aburame babies are weird. Actually, they are _all_ weird. What kind of sane person would let insects set up shop inside their bodies? Uh, _no one_. That's the answer. Or, at least it _used_ to be the answer. Maybe it's not that this clan in particular is weird. It's this world that is.

"How much do we feed him and when? I understand that overfeeding could lead to terrible accidents. These insects grow very fast, yes?" said Azula. She was astonishingly more into this than babysitting Sasuke. Maybe it's because the baby's quiet? But come on. She has to be just as freaked out about this as I am.

"Simply inject a very small amount only when his own chakra is running low. Why? It would imply that the kikaichuu are hungry. Otherwise, you needn't bother." explained Shibi-sama, the Aburame clan head.

He was being really chill talking about something that dangerous to his child's life. He probably does love the kid and this is probably normal to them but a little show of emotion would've been nice. Besides, shouldn't they be telling us how to feed the kid, not his insects?

The babysitting thing there didn't last for long. His parents came back early from their meeting or whatever clan stuff they had to deal with - _thank the spirits_! We ended up not needing to feed the kid anything in the end and I took off with Azula in tow faster than I thought possible with my annoyingly short legs.

* * *

Next on our list was some one year old from the Kurama clan that kept scaring off her caretakers, or simply, landing them in the hospital. That little detail was what really caught our attention. Nothing is more interesting than a mystery. A baby that makes maids and babysitters quit hours within their first day of working was certainly a challenging mystery.

The baby didn't seem all that difficult. She was actually kind of normal. We couldn't figure out just how this baby had such a bad babysitting reputation to the point that her parents didn't even hesitate to say yes to a bunch of kids with questionable reputations of our own in taking care of her. It wasn't like the kid was how Azula was like, being a baby version of herself I mean, that she'd turn off anyone. She was actually kinda cute and homely.

"All you really have to do is play with her and keep her calm. Try not to make her cry or anything. She has...accidents." said the frantic mother.

"The vassals will deal with all the other things. Think of it as a play date, or something. Is...Is that alright?" asked the frantic father.

The two of them oozed of worry. Azula and I had to raise our eyebrows. So... _This_ was how overprotective ninja parents acted. Good to know it wasn't as overkill as we thought.

"Uroko, Murakumo, stop embarrassing yourselves and go already. You can't make your teammates wait for you. You're jonins for Kami's sake." chided another man. The uncle of the kid from what I gathered.

"You're right. I guess I'm just a little worried." said the woman, Uroko.

'A little?' Azula and I mentally thought to each other.

They eventually left, with lots of assurances, and left us alone with the baby in question. She really did look a bit on the sickly end, like she looked constantly uncomfortable. It was no wonder that her parents coddled her. A part of me shuddered at the thought that she could possibly end up like Toph but I doubted that was going to happen. This was a ninja society. Ninja don't coddle children. They just _don't_.

Yakumo became a recurring customer of sorts for us seeing as she was a very behaved baby. It was admittedly a bit of a personal mission for me since she reminded me a lot of pre-moon spirit Yue. Weak constitution and all that. The only downside was the occasional...accidents. And that's really understating it.

"W-What's happening!?" I yelled.

The floor was suddenly sucking us like quicksand. Or, actually, hot wax considering that it _burned_. It freaked me out enough that I accidentally made the flower vase nearby explode when I disturbed the water in it. I felt Azula feeling as panicked as I am when she discovered that she couldn't bend as a chair took her captive - arms and legs bound.

With a sharp roar, a dragon bird spirit shocked our systems by passing through us and we woke up gasping on the floor of Yakumo's nursery. The kid was no longer crying. Just...staring. I get the feeling that she saw what happened seeing as her eyes followed the spirit as it flew into nothing and disappeared.

"Are you okay?" One of the clan vassals helped us to our feet and explained to us what happened.

The Kurama clan bloodline limit was _genjutsu_. As in, they mess with your mind with illusions that become _real_. It was all so reminiscent of spirit world shenanigans that it kinda freaked me out at first. This is grade A magic shit. No wonder people didn't want to make the kid upset a lot. But, something like that wasn't enough to push us away.

I'm no water bender, officially, but I at least know that I can make water I put my hands in to glow like Katara's magic healing water. It helps with healing injuries and assures that I always have nice relaxing baths. It certainly was needed after what happened.

We had Yakumo in the bath with us, with the towels still wrapped around us I mean, because _AWKWARD_ , and I tried to ease her up with some spirit water action. It just kinda happens when I'm in water. It freaks people out sometimes. It got me banned from a bath house at one point.

It made her laugh, as if being tickled. It was an interesting bathing experience for her and it assured us that she wasn't going to cry or anything. Spirit water always make people feel oddly pleasant. Thank the Spirits for that.

* * *

Next on our baby list was some werewolf baby - They have to be! It felt more like dog-sitting than babysitting to us. The baby kept on squirming and pawing and growling. Not to mention, he won't stop moaning and howling and _teething_. Then, there was the constant need for attention and _petting_. It was like caring for a puppy , not a baby.

"Where is he getting all this energy?" moaned Azula. She looked spent. We just spent three hours chasing the kid around and, even after that, he was still just as energetic as before.

"It must be the dog gene. Dogs never run out of energy when they feel like playing." I grumbled.

And I thought the Aburame were the weirdest. The Inuzukas ranked closely. Personally, I think that they're literally part animal. Like, one of their ancestors must be some wolf spirit or something.

"Kiba, stop that. You don't even have teeth yet."

A chiding but mellow tone descended upon the hyperactive baby. It's face bore a defined look of surprise as he was carried from his crib from the cuff of his shirt. The growling and toothless gnawing on random stuff stopped.

'Ugh, I hate her.' thought Azula. I could hear the real sentiment echo in my mind. It was some shallow bit of jealousy over how easily the matter was resolved. We couldn't make the brat listen at all no matter how many times we tried.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should've known he'd get hyper over visitors. He's very interactive." apologized the girl.

"We noticed." Azula said dryly as she wiped the drool pasting her cheek to her hair.

It was a definite upside. The dog kid had a sister who could help us. She was unexpectedly centered for a daughter of the scary Inuzuka matriarch. It was weird. I thought she was adopted.

"How do you survive dealing with that all that time?" I asked her incredulously.

She shrugged and said... "Practice, I guess. I had three pups for ninken compared to the norm so I know how to keep them little critters house trained."

Yep, this family definitely screwed with dogs. Heck, they're probably dogs in human form. They just want people to think otherwise! It's a conspiracy I tell you!

But still, as bad as that had been, _nothing_ beat caring for our own foster mother while she was bloating up.

* * *

"Azula-chan~ Do you want to help me cook today?"

Azula and I felt a chill down our spine when Kaa-san suddenly gripped our shoulders from behind out of nowhere and said those words with a sickeningly sweet tone. The moment I heard her haunting words, I knew that she was having one of her spells.

Pregnant women are _crazy_. She already seemed bad before, but now, the hormones were just royally screwing us over.

"M-Me? But, Sokka's the b-better cook." Azula said nervously. And wasn't that the truth? I had to be the house husband around here because any attempts of Azula in front of the stove ended with disaster. In contrast, my trials were mostly edible.

"Oh, but Mama just felt like having one of your special curry. Like the one from last time."

At that, I felt like my throat was burning already. I remember that curry. It didn't even look or smell like curry. All I recognized were the few burnt parts that charred. Not to mention, just looking at it made my eyes burn. It was ultra spicy.

Needless to say, dinner had been a nightmare.

We talked it over once with her doctors. We were worried that it was some sickness. But, it was normal, apparently. I wanted to argue that it wasn't because my mother Kya wasn't nearly as nuts when she was pregnant but I couldn't say that. It wasn't like I remembered much about her either. We just jotted it down to her already being crazy before and that being multiplied threefold to explain the weirdness of it all.

"Kushina, the kids are tired. Maybe, we can just go out for your favorite ramen? Just like old times? Ichiraku is still open." suggested Minato.

Just then, mother dear leveled a look on him that made hearts stop. Even the spirits lingering about scattered from fear as the dark cloud of killing intent seeped out of the woman's previously sweet countenance.

"O-Or we could have curry! I'll even help Azula-chan make dinner." Minato suddenly changed his mind.

"Are you implying something about my eating habits honey?"

"Huh?"

It didn't seem to work. In fact, it made things worse. Kushina radiating that unholy aura about her. Her bright red hair flying about like that...It's like looking at the incarnation of a wrath given human female form. The red. REEED. R-Red!

"Well? Is that it? Do you think I'm fat? That I've gotten ugly?"

Oh great. As far as I'm aware, only super insecure crazy females could make such a far off judgement leap and make it stick in their brains. Apparently, pregnant ladies count too.

"That's...There's no correct answer for that, is there?"

For our foster dad, it was much worse. Leading the village was probably a lot less stressful than dealing with her lethal mood swings and odd cravings.

I am so glad that this hokage thing isn't a monarchy. I'd hate to have to deal with complicated stuff like that on top of this severe emotional trauma. Seriously, pregnant women are _scary!_

* * *

"This is the first time you're bringing me there, Kaa-sama. What is it like?" I asked curiously.

Today, I am keeping close with Kaa-sama while Sokka entertained Shisui with several kenjutsu tips over training. I was tempted to join them but mother was close to term. I had to keep an eye on her during her visit to see friends in case anything went wrong. Also, I was interested in meeting said friends as well as...more.

We were currently heading to one of Konoha's most important clans. The Nara clan may not be as illustrious as the Hyuuga or the Uchiha but they were well-respected. Notably, it was the clan headed by Konoha's very own Jonin Commander. From what I hear from my current parents, it also happens to be a clan of geniuses. Geniuses who were smart enough to elude the spotlight, that is.

I've heard tales of the jonin commander from Tou-sama. It seems he is a genius among geniuses and is a very skilled jonin despite being new to his position. Tou-sama also regards him with respect. He isn't _too_ famous but he was just as lethal as any famed shinobi and had very little information on himself in any village Bingo Books, even for our own other than the things he's accomplished. That itself spoke of his prowess. There is not much danger in a known foe. In contrast, anonymity is a rather potent blade.

"Well, they have a forest forbidden to all but them and there's a lot of deer in it."

Kaa-sama thought aloud while I supported her. Her huge girth suggested that she was due soon. Only a little under a month left if I'm not mistaken. I'm actually surprised she was allowed out of the house like this. I've taken to accompanying her most of the time now just in case.

To say that I'm excited would be an understatement. I'm having a baby sister, or brother. While I'm still afraid that Kaa-sama would replace us, she reassured me that she will still care for us like her own as she always did and I've come to believe her more and more as time went on.

My escapades with Sokka admittedly allayed my mind. I was being too paranoid. Slowly, the fear of being forgotten was replaced with the fear of our incoming sibling being just as neurotic as our pregnant mother. She had her moments.

Sokka warned me that I might get a little jealous but it would pass. He said that it was normal to feel that way even now, just thinking about what was to come. I valued his judgment for unlike me, he had the experience of having a younger sibling. I can't help but think that Katara was lucky to have such a caring brother. I mean, he put aside differences and took care of _me_ of all people. We were trying to kill each other before all this after all.

All Zuko ever did was leave me. _Always_ leaving.

"Deer?" I asked. I had never seen such an animal. I've read about them before but it seemed so mythical at the time. It's like learning of the Earth King's pet bear all over again. They had the strangest creatures here. It took me a while to familiarize myself with common fowls, amphibians, and any other animal I could find books on.

"You'll see soon enough."

Our destination was just as Kaa-sama described. It was a simple traditional home, hardly a manor, with a large expansive forest nearby that spoke of the true capacity for wealth the clan actually had. The dominant animal population was what I deduced as deer. They looked similar to catdeers and saber-toothed mooselions but were less predatory and more docile. This species were not hunters.

There seemed to be a few people collecting the shed antlers. They waved at us upon our arrival. Perhaps a family business relating to it may be a reason. That confused me seeing as, as I am aware, the Nara are supposed to be the leading experts on medicine on this world. Why would they need to collect antlers for business?

The sound of crying children caught my attention when we entered the house. A regal-like woman who seemed to have lost considerable sleep greeted us warmly. In her arms was a blond baby likely crying for breast milk. It was likely the cause of her fatigue.

"Azula, this is Rena-san. And this here is Ino-chan, her daughter. Isn't she adorable?" introduced Kaa-sama.

The child had straw colored hair. It may have been unusual before but I've come to notice that unusual hair colors were the norm here. I actually saw a couple of purple and _pink_ haired people before in the village.

"She seems smaller than usual." I commented.

"Yes, she was born a bit early but she's still healthy and strong." said the woman.

"Hmm." I looked the baby in the eyes and she stared at me, frozen. As soon as I stepped away, she cried. I raised an eyebrow.

I turned towards the others. There was a crying baby with a rather rotund mother that I wasn't familiar with. Likely, I never had the _pleasure_ of babysitting the child. Then, there was a third mother with a small bundle in her arms. Seeing as it wasn't holding a noisy mess, the baby was likely sleeping.

Interesting how the child can sleep through all this racket. It's envying.

"Greetings. I assume all three of these children are the heirs to the Ino-Shika-Cho? Shikaku-sama cannot possibly have three women. I've heard he's whipped." I said to all the mothers present after a bow.

Bowing for practically everything is common here. It's a sign of respect it seems but not just to royalty anymore, it's for everyone. I really takes out the special nature to it.

I resisted the urge to say useless meat bags. Kaa-sama warned about tact and respect. Also, I avoided the mentality of babies being weak as a whole. That would make me a hypocrite. It was...difficult being an infant. Sure, my skills did not degrade at all as it was all pure skill and talent but my physical fitness was something else. I felt constantly weak and fragile, barely able to execute what I should be able to do like clockwork, it was a nightmare.

The ladies looked at me as though I was an interesting discovery. I swelled with pride inside knowing exactly the sort of things they were thinking.

"When I heard that the kids you have were geniuses, I didn't think they were _this_ precocious." said the woman holding the only quiet baby. Her strong gaze widened into a surprised look from my previous words. She looked bemused and her eyes held a look of interest.

"Hoho. You are right Azula-chan. My name is Akimichi Uyuko and this is Choji, my little tot. I must say, you have quite the unique name young lady. Though, you really should eat more. Add a bit more meat in your bones." said the kindly fat lady softly.

Something tells me that if I comment on her weight, she'll explode on me. I have an Akimichi for a classmate. He didn't take it well. The teasing I mean. I narrowly avoided a broken bone thanks to Sokka's sweet-talking about the different kinds of meat dishes. I'll just take that as her way of showing concern. Or better yet, ignore it.

"Sokka and I come from a unique place. But, Konoha is our home now." I explained. This is a very practiced response. People ask us these sort of things all the time.

"I see. Well, since I'm the only one who hasn't introduced myself, I should probably do. My name is Yoshino and this is Shikamaru. I am the wife of the _whipped_ husband who better not have two other women in his life." said the woman with the strong gaze. She gave me an amused smirk. I saw a bit of fire in her eyes. This was a strong woman, I knew.

The baby she held was only a few weeks old. Similar to the blond baby but more normal in size. He was still a bit smaller than Sasuke but I've seen babies suffering malnutrition before and he is perfectly fine compared to those.

He is _really_ quiet though. Also, the kinds of spirits drawn to him are...different. He reminds me a bit of that Aburame baby. I actually enjoyed caring of that one, even if it was no challenge at all, but Sokka was just so creeped out with the whole bug issue that we never got to repeat the experience.

Tch, he's such a sissy about the most mundane things. To think, a guy who has no problem slitting throats for the sake of survival would feel unease over some flying cave hoppers? That's just silly.

"No wonder Shikaku-sama is whipped. You are a beautiful woman Yoshino-sama. I can sense a strong flame in you."

Her strong character certainly fits the stories Tou-sama relays to me. Women seem to hold a lot of power here. As it should be, really.

The woman in question smiled at me in gratitude. There was a small tint of a blush on her olive-toned cheeks. Her shoulders stiffened so she put her baby down in the crib. I went to check the quiet one as he wasn't the only one getting on my nerves. It got me curious.

His small eyes opened with little difficulty but he stared back at me nonetheless. I could tell those young but calculative eyes were examining me like I was to him. He gripped the finger I placed in front of him and then moved it away from his face with a look of mild annoyance.

I felt a small flutter in my chest. It urged me to jump about childishly and gush over the baby. I didn't though. I have more self control than that. He let go of me and gurgled for a second as though he acknowledged me. He closed his eyes and presumably went back to sleep. There was something about him that just screamed Mai for some reason. It made me feel like I found something, _someone_ close to home.

"Looks like this one is going to grow up a smart one. Potential like this must not be wasted." I said with a giggle that I couldn't hold in.

"You think so?" asked Yoshino-sama.

She beamed at my appraisal. I nodded at her. Her satisfaction likely released some tension considering how she seemed younger and more relaxed now. From her eyes, I saw a seasoned warrior with wisdom and fire. I see now why the Nara Clan is deemed prestigious despite its dullness. They have people like her keeping them on track. I'm surprised they're not matriarchal.

"If Azula says it, then it must be true." Kaa-sama held me affectionately and messed my hair. I pouted when she did. I'm not very good at making my hair so Sokka has to tie it for me. Even if I try to fix it, I'll just make it worse.

"If I may ask, where _is_ Shikaku-sama?"

As soon as I asked that, a familiar weary man with a silly hairstyle resembling that of a pineapple arrived with bags of what I can only assume as paperwork due to the excessive amount of papers in them.

"Kushina? Don't tell me you're here to nag me about work too." he said in a rather resigned manner. He had a distinctively Mai-like posture and feel. The only thing missing is the blatant cynicism. He looks less...threatening. And yet, I know for sure that he is far from docile when put on the field. None of these ninja ever are.

Intriguing how the elite ninja are experts at being such disarming personalities. In hindsight, there are advantages to such. It also marks their excellence in the core practice of their warrior culture. Ninja are very interesting puzzles.

"If you just finish your work properly then you wouldn't get nagged in the first place Shikaku. And fix yourself, we have guests." nagged Yoshino-sama. There's the flame I've been looking for. I've been curious about it since she was so calm when we arrived. It must be the hormones.

" _You_ are Shikaku-sama?" I asked in disbelief. I have seen this person before. Numerous times in fact. Actually, I've talked to him before and even played board games with him while I waited on Tou-sama. I thought he was just some washed-up secretary!

"Sama?" he asked. Kaa-sama blushed.

Even though I know that he truly is a capable warrior, I just can't picture this lazy man with all the responsibilities he supposedly holds. It could be an act but I doubt that. I spent enough time with him to know that that laziness and aversion to work isn't faked.

Giving him a second look-over, I noticed the similarities in features to his child. They were almost clones of each other, to be honest. There was no denying who this man was now.

Oh spirits. This must be a joke.

"One who possess a respectable position or is a person that demands reverence for his accomplishments must be addressed accordingly." I claimed with a professional stance. My hands behind my back, feet apart, and head held high.

I can't believe that this...person...is of high rank, below only the hokage, in this village. But, rank is rank. Ninja are never as they seem anyways. There's always a little something hiding just under the surface. This is a puzzle I'd love to crack. It's practically daring me right at this moment.

"Hello to you too Azula-chan. You can still me Oji-san, you know." he said while scratching his head and looking away.

"Oji-sama it is then. You always did remind me of my fuddy duddy uncle, though less with the nonsensical talking. He was known as Iroh the Dragon. Despite the grand moniker and equally grand accomplishments, he was particularly lazy. He loved to sit around telling jokes that didn't make sense , binge playing on Pai Sho, and drowning in tea." I smugly answered. The ladies laughed while Oji-sama reddened.

One thing is for sure. Sokka and I have another child to practice baby care on. If I had to cater to his whims of caring for the unsettling little girl with the freaky mind powers he took a liking to multiple times, he has to do the same for mine.

I want to start cracking this code as soon as possible. Either test subject is fine with me. Hehehe.


End file.
